Con dos llamas de frente
by TheArkofNoah
Summary: Byakuran debía de aceptar que los universos eran muy distintos entre ellos ¡Pero eso era ridículo! Reborn tendrá un trabajo más sencillo pero muchas preocupaciones. -¡Arco Varia: empezó!- (Reescribiéndose)
1. De distintas maneras

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni KHR ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: OOC y destrucción del canon.**

 **Este capitulo a sido reescrito.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

Una joven figura se adentraba al aeropuerto con una mirada extraña, entre entusiasmo e incertidumbre. No parecía realmente querer viajar. Debía regresar a su país natal, en el cual no había estado hacía más de nueve años sin recordar acerca de su familia.

Su altura era considerable, pero no mucho: un metro setenta y cuatro. Una sudadera anaranjada con el logotipo de una cabra con ojos brillantes usando unos auriculares, debajo llevaba puesta una polera negra con la leyenda de "Dat sad Boi", unos pantalones ajustados negros y tenis del mismo color.

Pasando sus manos por su alborotado cabello castaño, casi como si fuera un ritual contra el nerviosismo, y encendió su cámara lentamente, casi sin ganas.

― Viejas, después de un largo tiempo conmigo ya deberán saber que no soy exactamente una persona de emociones ¡Pero! Todos generamos apegos, incluso si intentamos no tenerlos. Sinceramente no me quiero ir de aquí ― comenzó un pequeño monologo, ignorando las miradas de la gente. Decidió cortar un momento para respirar profundamente y empezar a relajarse un poco. No podía hacer una escena en el aeropuerto. Volvió a pasar un mano por su cabello para dar cabida a una sonrisa sincera.

― Nosotros no venimos a esto, si no, es hora de hacer el chequeo ¡Hagamos esto rápido! ― exclamó dejando ver sus maletas y mochila colgando en su espalda, como si no pesasen. ― Bueno, señoritas. Andando.

Con la cámara encendida continúo movilizándose por el recinto grabando lo posible, reía cada vez que un niño se colaba haciendo señas a la cámara y saludaba a uno que otro fan que pasaba. Al cabo de chequear su pasaporte y se encontraba en la zona de embarque, fue a realizar los trámites necesarios a "migraciones" y al terminar con eso se dirigiría a que revisasen su equipaje. Con todo el tramite terminado se dirigió nuevamente a la zona de embarque y esperaría allí un rato hasta que llegase la hora de despegar. Decidió ir a comprar algo a los negocios que había dentro del lugar puesto que no había desayunado para estar temprano y no atrasarse. Con el tiempo escuchó el llamado a su vuelo y se apresuró a abordar, procurando el no equivocarse de asiento. Pasó un tiempo antes que despegase el avión y había mantenido todo ese tiempo su grabación en pausa, en cuanto la maquina se encontró estable en el cielo, él continuó su grabación.

― ¿Why must you hurt me in this way? ― La voz del joven se escuchó totalmente ajena a él, pero sonaba graciosa. La imagen mostraba una película con temática de desastres aéreos. ― Hijos de puta, no vine aquí para que jugasen con mis sentimientos― Bromeaba sacándole risas a su compañero de asiento quien, animado, seguía su cotorreo. ― Viejas, debido a que no deseo quedarme sin baterías tan rápido, y dudo que pase algo interesante, continuaré en cuanto estemos cerca de llegar. ―

El joven adolescente guardó el video, y posteriormente su cámara, para continuar con la amena conversación que mantenía con su compañero de asiento. Tomaba unas pocas fotos con el joven adulto y las subía a sus redes sociales con el permiso de Alejandro. El resto del tiempo se lo pasó durmiendo.

No era que el tiempo hubiese pasado increíblemente rápido mientras dormía, pero cuando despertó solo quedaba una hora para arribar al país asiático. En cuanto la azafata vio a la mayoría de pasajeros despiertos (Los que seguían durmiendo eran niños) decidió entregarles los documentos que debían llenar respectivamente. Después de eso continuó grabando.

― En este momento me siento como en esos días del colegio en los que acabas de almorzar y sabes que el profesor faltó, pero no sabes si te enviaran a casa o te pondrán otro profesor. Incertidumbre le llaman ― El castaño estaba divagando mientras apuntaba despreocupadamente la cámara a su rostro, bostezando y dejando ver su cara adormilada ― Bien, quedan unos treinta minutos para llegar por lo que me dice Alejandro; saluda a la cámara, Alejandro. ― hizo un rápido movimiento para grabar a su sonriente compañero de asiento, quien amablemente sonreía al lente.

La azafata hizo un llamado, anunciando que se encontraban cercanos a aterrizar. El adolescente guardó la grabación y apagó su cámara. Dejando pasar el tiempo.

Tuvieron la suerte de bajar por "Túnel" y no por escalera, juntos fueron a buscar sus respectivos equipajes. Los del adolescente aparecieron rápido, en cambio los de Alejandro, tardaron varios minutos en aparecer. También se acompañaron para hacer los trámites de migraciones y la aduana y ya habiendo terminado con ellos decidieron ir a comer juntos para celebrar una nueva amistad y su llegada a Japón.

― Oye, solamente me dijiste tu apodo, no conozco tu nombre ― fue el pequeño comentario de Alejandro, quien mantenía en sus manos una hamburguesa ― Y ni idea que pudieses hablar japonés, digo, tu español es perfecto. Sin acento. ―

El de sudadera naranja dio un profundo sorbo a su gaseosa antes de responder:

― He vivido en Chile la mayor parte de mi vida, pero soy originario de aquí. Quienes cuidaban de mi hacían su mayor esfuerzo para que no me olvidase de mi lengua natal; no fue mucho, pero me puedo comunicar fácilmente― En su tono de voz se podía escuchar el cariño con el que hablaba de esas personas, sus ojos brillaban ― ¿Y mi nombre? Ese es Tsunayoshi Sawada, llámame Tsuna. ―

 **El increíble hombre wea.**


	2. Sospechoso, pero no

**Descargo se responsabilidad: Ni KHR ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo les pertenezco.**

 **Advertencias: OOC con sentido y destrucción del canon.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Capitulo reescrito.**

Terminaron por despedirse en cuanto Alejandro tuvo que irse, debido a que él viajaba por razones de trabajo y no debía pasarse en el tiempo que tenía. Él, en cambio, continúo grabando algunas cuantas cosas, paseándose alrededor, esperando pacientemente a que apareciese alguien a llevarlo a casa, pero ya habiendo pasado dos horas no era exactamente el momento para conservar la calma. Estaba a punto de empezar a gritar improperios con acento argentino.

― Tengo dos hipótesis ahora mismo: Esto es una broma o se les ha olvidado la fecha que volvía. ― sonaba irritado, y evitaba grabar a su rostro. Se podían observar los autos yendo y viniendo a través de la cámara ― Saben, por más que yo parezca un imbécil siempre consigo salvarme de las cosas ¿A qué voy diciendo esto? Que tengo dinero y allá hay un taxi ― ahora se podía ver un automóvil rojo con un vistoso letrero.

Tsunayoshi no dudo ni un momento en comenzar su caminata hasta el carro y consultar por la carrera; salía caro, pero él tenía más que suficiente dinero para pagar el viaje a…. ¿A? ¿Nomimara? ¿Namiromi? ¡Namimori! ¡Eso era! Y por ello no le dio tanta importancia. El hombre amablemente le ayudó a cargar las maletas en el maletero del carro, y también le dio el tiempo que demorarían en llegar a su destino. Tsuna aseguró una pequeña jaula cubierta de tela en sus piernas y empezó una pequeña charla con el taxista. Sin duda aun le faltaba practica a su pronunciación, pero estaba mejor de lo que pensaba en el idioma. Compartía anécdotas con el hombre y prestaba inmensa atención a las historias que el otro relataba.

El hombre era casi como el típico japonés que veía en videos o películas: el cabello negro, la piel blanca, los ojos rasgados y negros, delgado, etcétera, pero su personalidad era fresca como una lechuga. Quizá lo llamaría cuando volviese a Chile.

El tiempo no paso relativamente rápido como en el avión: era lento, pero entretenido. Con una ventana abierta podía sentir el viento fresco revolviendo sus rebeldes cabellos y golpeando en su cara, un viento fresco, todo lo contrario, a los viajes en el norte donde mayormente el aire era seco debido al golpe incesante del sol o terriblemente helado como un viaje de noche.

Se abstuvo de grabar durante la mayoría del viaje y solo tomaba fotos de vez en cuando con su celular, aguantándose el no tener internet para hablar con algún amigo o subir inmediatamente las fotografías.

Ya pasadas unas cuatro horas estaba finalmente en lo que sería la típica entrada a una ciudad pequeña: un letrero amistoso, la zona sin casas y eso. No sentía ninguna nostalgia al ver el comienzo de lo que es su viejo hogar, nada.

Le pidió al hombre (Eichiro Ichirouta, aprendió su nombre) que lo dejase en el centro, ya que quería aprender los caminos de la ciudad por el mismo lo más rápido posible. Estando ya con su inmensa mochila de campista y una maleta a cuesta, más la jaula que colgaba libremente por una cinta que le sujetaba a la mochila y la cámara con su cordel ajustado colgando en su mano. Tsuna suspiró y se colocó una gorra roja, dejando su cabello tapado y su rostro protegido de lo que era el sol de la tarde. Volvió a grabar, ahora con el agradable escenario que tenía en frente de los negocios cercanos a cerrar y otros a apenas abrir, con la gente caminando pacíficamente por la calle (Algunos echándole una mirada encima), los perros de la calle en su propio asunto, los niños reclamando por querer ir a casa o no querer. A un paso tranquilo avanzó por la calle.

― _Es agradable, debo decir ¡Pintoresco! Limpio, con un clima agradable; me recuerda a la casa_ ― Su voz, algo ronca a esas horas, se escuchaba relajada y algo opacada por el ruido de la calle ― _Los niños asiáticos son adorables_ ― se detuvo a pensar un momento en lo que acababa de decir ― _Soné como un pedófilo._ ―

Sentía que ya no había nada más que decir, y guardando lo grabado, decidió apagar definitivamente la cámara enfocándose en observar la pequeña ciudad sin distracción alguna. Sintiendo las ultimas reminiscencias del sol de la tarde dándole bienvenida a la noche observó como una pequeña figura se encontraba cómodamente sobre un muro; un niño pequeño, muy pequeño, estaba observándolo. Denotaba una edad máxima de dos años, con manos pequeñas, pies pequeños, todo pequeño, grandes ojos negros, mejillas rechonchas y el cabello negro corto, también unas largas patillas onduladas. Sus ropas eran demasiado formales para un infante: un traje negro pulcro, una camisa roja y una corbata azul (Todo eso en la pequeña talla de un bebé de cuarenta centímetros de altura) y en su pecho colgaba un chupete de color amarillo, un sombrero adornaba su cabecita.

― _¿Por qué hay un bebé a estas horas en la calle? Weón, ¿Dónde carajos están sus padres?_ ― Tsuna susurró con una creciente angustia en su pecho, él tenía sobrinos con la misma edad y más jóvenes en Chile ― Oye nene ¿Necesitas ayuda? Es muy peligroso estar solo a estas horas, especialmente siendo tan pequeño ― preguntó luego de acercarse al infante con un paso seguro y tranquilo.

―No necesito ayuda, pero ya que me la ofreces la aceptaré ―la chillona voz del infante resonó.

"Khé ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Primero que nada ¿Desde cuándo los bebés hablan perfectamente? Sí, conocía por experiencia propia los chistes de que los asiáticos son genios, pero ese niño era claramente europeo.

Reborn disfrutaba con la confusión del joven que le había ofrecido ayuda, era obvio que o necesitaba, pero debía averiguar sobre cada persona que viviese o pasase por Namimori para asegurarse de que no hubiese personas que dificultasen el entrenamiento de su estudiante y tampoco se interpusiesen algunas Famiglias que hubiesen conseguido información del hijo de Iemitsu. Pero el mocoso se sentía civil, aunque con unas fieras llamas de la tormenta parecían explotar.

― Eh, uh. Bueno ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, pequeño? ― Por mucho que las palabras del infante lo hubiesen "sacado de onda" él se había ofrecido a ayudarle ¡Los adultos ayudan a los niños! (Quitándole el hecho de que aún era un niño).

― Requiero llegar a esta dirección ― el infante le entregó un pequeño pedazo de papel con una dirección anotada, en italiano.

Tsuna se dio cuenta que el infante esperaba alguna reacción de su parte, pero siendo el italiano tan parecido al español (Y también habiendo acosado a un amigo para enseñarle un poco) no le era difícil seguirla. Era ridículamente fácil; simplemente metió el papel en su bolsillo derecho e hizo un ademan con sus manos para que el infante saltase a sus brazos y así cargarle de camino, el niño lo entendió fácilmente y en vez de saltar a los brazos de Tsuna le dijo que le recogiese él mismo. El adolescente cedió.

Para el castaño era una conversación incomoda la que mantenían, ese niño no era normal; tanto sus acciones como palabras te gritaban "Oye, imbécil, soy algo que desconoces y no tienes respuesta", y eso le molestaba. Tsuna es una persona que odia desconocer algo y por eso siempre se ponía a investigar las cosas antes de hacerlas, prácticamente había investigado todo lo que tenía que ver con su hermano de sangre por el simple hecho de que no sabía nada acerca de él. Lo mismo con sus padres, y haría lo mismo con el mocoso que estaba cómodamente sentado en sus brazos ¿Y lo peor? Podía sentir como el mocoso tenia clara idea de lo que planeaba.

Reborn era un maestro en muchas cosas y entre ellas podía leer a las personas, conocía la incomodidad del adolescente y a pesar de no tener un contacto visual con el extraño joven no le era dificultoso leerlo como a su alumno, pero debía darle crédito al chico por poder fingir que no pasaba nada tan bien, siguiendo la conversación, intentando sacarle información. Obviamente, de forma inútil.

Después de veinte -incomodos- minutos de caminata y fallidos intentos de robar información ambos se encontraron en la dirección del ya olvidado papel en el bolsillo de Tsuna. Al chico la apariencia de la casa se le hacía familiar, más no nostálgica; era una gran casa, de dos pisos con un muro cercándola por todos lados, fácilmente podía ver dos grandes árboles que llegaban hasta el segundo piso, frente a una terraza. El castaño veía que debía haber costado mucho.

Con una actitud desanimada tocó el timbre, escuchando el pitido característico gracias a su buen oído, por un segundo desvió su mirada fijándose en el membrete que se hallaba en el muro: "Sawada". Bueno, eso quizá fuese una mera coincidencia, "Hay muchas personas con ese apellido" pensó. Reborn se dio cuenta de la perturbación de quien le sostenía amigablemente, aún. Se alarmó un poco pero claramente el chico no sabía nada sobre la mafia, pues, cualquiera que supiese sobre la mafia debía conocer al mejor asesino del mundo. Ambos cambiaron su atención al sonido de una puerta abriéndose y pies ligeros pisando en la tierra, la voz joven de una mujer preguntando "Reborn-chan ¿Eres tú?" fue el aviso que recibió Tsuna para sacarse la gorra.

La puerta (Era una reja, pero bueno) finalmente se abrió, dejando al adolescente apreciar el joven rostro e quien era su madre: con el cabello color chocolate hasta los hombros, grandes ojos marrones y piel blanca. Era pequeña, delgada y hermosa, tendría un crush en ella si no fuese su madre.

La observó confundirse, emocionarse y como poco a poco sus ojos se volvían brillantes dejando caer un suave grito y posteriormente lanzarse a sus brazos, con el suficiente cuidado de no aplastar a Reborn en sus brazos (Quien mantenía una mirada intensa en la situación).

― Hola, má. ― era un saludo pobre, tan pobre como la economía latinoamericana, pero la mujer estaba feliz con ello. La envolvió en un abrazo con su brazo libre, y luego de cuidadosamente poder a Reborn sobre su cabeza (Aguantándose un pellizco) la cogió como a una princesa robándole risas a la joven mujer. La verdad es que no estaba emocionado, en lo más mínimo. No la veía como madre, ni siquiera amiga, pero Nana Sawada era una mujer que no había visto a su hijo menor en muchos años, a su esposo tampoco y su hijo mayor era casi un tarado, supongamos que la mujer necesitaba cariño y se lo daría incluso si ese cariño fuese falso (Y en el fondo le hiciese sentir como escoria).

― Mi pequeño se volvió tan alto y fuerte― la mujer exclamó, desbordando felicidad por todos sus poros. A Tsuna le pareció divertido, la mujer le guardaba tanto cariño a pesar de prácticamente no conocerlo; también era muy ligera.

― Para llevarte a todos lados, madre ― no se le ocurría algo mejor para decir, pero de todas formas la mujer continuaba sonriendo. Aunque debido a tan mala frase el mocoso le golpeó en la cabeza. ― pendejo de mierda ― y otro más.

No fue mucho el esfuerzo de cargarla hasta el interior de la casa, pero el mocoso continuaba dándole coscorrones por decir alguna estupidez de vez en cuando. La mujer parecía no darse cuenta y él estaba bien con eso (Maldito pendejo, si no fuera tan lindo lo lanzaría a un acantilado) terminando por dejarla de pie en la sala.

― ¿Y dónde está Ieyasu? ¿Te tiene solita acá? ―

Su madre estaba a punto de contestar cuando un estrepitoso sonido y un ligero temblor llamó la atención de ambos ¿Fue una sonrisa de satisfacción la que vio en la cara del niño? Preocupado por que fuera un ladrón fue rápidamente a la zona en que se produjo el ruido, la mujer lo siguió. Pudo ver claramente una cabellera rubia tan desordenada como la suya, una cara casi exactamente igual y un cuerpo flacucho que intentaba levantarse lentamente del suelo.

― Patético ― fue su primera palabra ante ello. Bien había investigado a su hermano mayor y sabía las pobres habilidades que tenía, pero eso era ridículo. ― Déjame ayudarte, sujeta mi mano― el rubio mayor tomó su mano sin siquiera darse cuenta de quién era él, bueno, no podía hacer nada con eso― Gio, escuché que éramos casi iguales, pero realmente no creí que fuera así ―

Ieyasu levantó la mirada dándose, finalmente, cuenta de quien tenía enfrente; sus ojos azules brillaron y dejó de lado el dolor que tenía en su pierna para sonreír de una manera aún más brillante, aún tenía puesto el uniforme de su escuela. Su hermano se le lanzó encima con un grito: "¡Tsu! ¡Volviste!". ¿Ser adorable a esa edad era legal? Porque estaba a punto de hacer a su hermano su waifu.

― Ya, ya. No me voy a ir (Pronto), ya puedes soltarme, Gio ― dijo el castaño entre algunas risas sin problemas de tener que cargar con el peso de su hermano mayor ― ¿Haz estado comiendo bien? Eres muy bajo para tu edad ―

Ieyasu pudo sentir un poco de incomodidad ante la risa cruel de su hermano, y también podía ver como Reborn lo haría seguir otro método de alimentación. Al menos su hermano estaba de vuelta y su madre estaba feliz, nada podía empeorar eso.

Ieyasu no sabía lo que vendría.

 **Pido disculpas por el gran atraso, y buenas noches los pastores.**


	3. No es una típica historia amer-japonesa

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni KHR ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Advertencias: OOC y destrucción del canon.

Si necesitan alguna información: pregunten y responderé desde aquí.

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Este capitulo ha sido reescrito.**

El rubio había decidido que quizá ese no era su día. Apenas hace un poco tenían a Daemon intentando matarlos a todos (Todo era venganza por su primo), Vindice no se lo había llevado pero aun así dijeron que si sucedía algo así otra vez lo encarcelarían, Reborn le había hecho correr alrededor de la ciudad 3 veces y tuvo que aguantar la comida de Bianchi en lugar G. Justo cuando creyó que por fin podría descansar Reborn llegó con una carta del noveno, diciendo que tendría que luchar contra unos tal Varia, quienes eran excesivamente peligrosos.

Estaba aterrorizado.

Solo quería quedarse en casa todo el día para poder pensar cómo enfrentar lo que se avecinaba ¿Seria lo suficientemente fuerte para poder vencer y proteger a sus amigos? ¿O no podría hacer nada? ¿Decepcionaría a Reborn y a sus amigos? Aún era mucho para él a pesar del apoyo que tenía.

Ojala Alaude no decidiera atacarlo hoy por quien sabe qué, y tampoco su hermana. Esa niña era de temer; y tal pareciera que su hermanito bebé iría por el mismo camino.

Recordaba cuando era niño y prácticamente no se preocupaba por nada, lo único que tenía en mente era su madre, su hermano y unos pocos amigos. Aun podía ver como su hermano intentaba perseguirlo en sus juegos y fracasaba cuando tropezaba y caía al suelo. Cuando entró a la escuela muchos niños y niñas se mostraban interesados en el por su apariencia extranjera: cabello rubio y ojos claros, pero no duraban mucho alrededor. Principalmente porque no era muy hablador de joven (Y ahora tampoco pero tenía más amigos). Se llevaban por casi tres años, él tenía cinco en esos tiempos.

En su memoria aun podía recordar el día en que su hermano se fue. Ni siquiera ahora tenía claro él porque de que su padre hubiera decidido llevar a Tsuna a otro lado; en ese momento se había quedado solo. Luego consiguió a Asari y a Knuckle, tiempo después también a G, pero no era lo mismo que su hermano persiguiéndolo por todos lados como pollito.

Saliendo de sus pensamiento escucho finamente las risas de su madre, esas risas que la mujer soltó en su infancia: cuando su padre estaba en casa. Eso lo alertó ¿Ese desocupado en su casa? No sentía confianza con él y sinceramente preferiría que fuera Reborn quien causase las risas de Nana. Se levantó rápido y tambaleante, casi chocando con la mesita en el centro de su cuarto, corrió hasta la puerta para salir e ir hacía las escaleras; toda la torpeza que lo había abandonado hace momentos antes le volvió al cuerpo en cuanto puso un pie en el primer escalón, cayó estrepitosamente.

Lo primero que vio mientras intentaba levantarse fue la mano de un extraño y lo primero que escuchó fueron palabras amables, a sus oídos se escucharon increíblemente falsas, pero increíblemente suaves.

Solo por ello agarró la mano y se puso de pie, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban a medida que se enfocaban en quien le había ayudado. Se lanzó a los brazos de quien, obviamente, era su hermano. Pudo sentir el cuerpo de Tsuna tensarse, pero recibiéndolo con gusto manteniendo el equilibrio para que ninguno cayese al suelo.

—¡Tsu! ¡Volviste! — Ieyasu se sentía cálido entre los brazos de su hermano, y Reborn podía sentir como una pequeña parte de sus llamas del cielo intentaban armonizar con la tormenta de su hermano.

— Ya, ya. No me voy a ir —Nuevamente se sintió perturbado por lo falso que sonaba su hermano, pero lo dejó de lado — Ya puedes soltarme, Gio-chan — el rubio se sintió algo avergonzado por el apodo aunque la risa de su hermano era fresca— ¿Has estado comiendo bien? Eres muy bajo para tu edad. —

Eso ya era una burla. Por muy lento que fuera podía ver como Reborn ahora crearía una dieta especial.

En cuanto se separaron del abrazo Ieyasu pudo ver la diferencia de altura entre él y su hermano y el porque Tsuna la recalcaba de forma tan burlesca: al menos siete centímetros de diferencia ¿Por qué incluso su hermano menor debía ser más alto que él? ¿Por qué lo perseguía la desgracia?

* * *

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a tu comida, madre — el castaño alagaba a su progenitora, la cual simplemente sonreía complacida.

Debido a que Nana ya había estado preparando la cena no fue difícil agregar otro plato a la mesa, ahora todos estaban sentados, ambos hermanos al lado del otro, Reborn frente al hermano mayor y Nana a su lado. Para desgracia del rubio al bebé asesino se le había ocurrido nuevamente la maravillosa idea de quitarle su comida, dejándolo sin carne.

— Niño, basta. Robar el alimento el algo denigrante, no es de caballeros — mencionó Tsuna mientras le daba a su hermano mayor parte de su porción de carne.

¿Su hermano era un ángel de la guarda?

Reborn no pudo hacer nada contra su hermano, viendo que no era parte de la mafia y no tenia conocimiento sería erróneo de su parte hacerle algo. Tampoco podía hacerlo saber, a menos que el chico lo descubriera por si mismo.

—Tsuna ¿Entraras a la escuela de Baka-Yasu por lo que resta del año? — preguntó el Arcobaleno del sol, expectante.

Ieyasu alzó la mirada hacia su hermano.

—No, mi ciclo escolar ya terminó, pero podría echar un vistazo para matar el tiempo —

"Mas bien te mataran a ti" pensó el rubio temeroso de que los Hibari podrían hacerle algo a su hermano.

— Me gustaría ver como tratan a mi Gio-chan por allá, tengo curiosidad — la mirada en los ojos de Tsuna dejó al joven cielo con un sentimiento de incertidumbre.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso — ofreció Reborn, queriendo ver las acciones del hermano menor en terreno libre.

— Eso sería muy amable de tu parte, niño — A Ieyasu no le gustaba para nada como esos dos estaban hablando.

Nana bajó la tención de esa conversación preguntando a Tsuna sobre el lugar que estuvo viviendo todos esos años, sobre su educación y amigos y en cambio el castaño preguntaba por su salud, su hermano y cosas sobre la gramática japonesa. Una conversación tranquila, relajada y sin preguntas incomodas, Ieyasu se dio cuenta (Y Reborn de igual modo) de que su hermano en ningún momento preguntaba sobre Iemitsu.

— Ahora tengo curiosidad sobre otra cosa — comentó Tsuna de la nada mientras lavaba los platos (Le pidió a Nana hacerlo) — Reborn, el niño, no es un bebé normal ¿Verdad?

Ieyasu se quedó en blanco, sin saber que responderle ¿Cómo le dices a tu hermano menor que un niño de dos años es un asesino a sueldo encargado de entrenarlo para volverse el próximo jefe de la mayor familia mafiosa en el mundo y que próximamente tendrá una batalla (posiblemente a muerte) con unos asesinos experimentados para decidir quien sería el próximo jefe de la familia? No es muy simple, por si tu respuesta haya sido: fácil.

— No me lo digas si no puedes —el castaño interrumpió sus pensamientos— Pero cuando te sientas listo o tengas un problema que no puedas resolver, avísame de primera mano, quizá no sea como ese bebé, pero estoy seguro que puedo hacer algo por ti si así lo deseas.

Reborn observaba como los ojos azules de su alumno brillaban a cada palabra que su hermano (esta vez sinceramente) soltaba, y casi sentía como poco a poco las llamas del rubio intentaban armonizar con las de Tsuna, fracasando. Tal parecía que el Sawada menor tenía su propio cielo, pero tampoco rechazaba totalmente a su hermano.

— Y tú, pequeño mocoso, deja de escuchar a escondidas las conversaciones privadas — Reborn estuvo sorprendido cuando el chico más alto miró exactamente a donde estaba, obviamente sin demostrarlo.

—Realmente eres algo, Sawada Tsunayoshi —

—Por ti, baby, sería Batman —Tsuna guiño un ojo, estaba bromeando como hace unas horas— Pero entre nos, quien verdaderamente es algo, es mi Gio-chan —

El rubio se sonrojó profundamente, entre avergonzado y alagado, Reborn sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta (Aunque algo perturbado por las otras palabras del joven). Tsuna se secó las manos y arrastro a su hermano hacía su cuarto, llegando más que nada por instinto, y se lanzó a un ataque de cosquillas para, según él, recuperar el tiempo perdido dejando a un Giotto casi sin aire y el eco de sus risas. Tsuna subió a Reborn a su hamaca solo porque podía, desde allí el infante observaba como su alumno y su hermano ordenaban algunas cosas del cuarto para que Tsuna pusiera un futon allí, hasta que limpiasen el viejo cuarto de Tsuna. Después de jugar un rato con los vídeo juegos de Giotto, dejó al rubio dormir, abriendo su mochila para sacar su computadora y comenzar a editar su vídeo, encontrando un punto en el que Reborn no podría ver la gran cantidad de pestañas ocultas y programas que escondían su IP.

 **Las olas al chocar parecen murmurar la canción que nunca calla.**


	4. La niña de al fondo me agrada

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los monitos chinos no son mios, pertenecen a a su dueña.**

 **Advertencias: OOC y destrucción del canon.**

 **Si necesitan alguna aclaración pregunten y yo les** **responderé.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

La familia con la que vivió en Chile durante casi diez años le dijeron que tenía una habilidad especial, desde que entro a estudiar siempre se levantaba a la misma hora: las seis de la mañana. Los niños de la casa seguían su ejemplo intentando despertarse antes que él y yendo a su habitación para esperar a que despertara.

Gracias a eso no le dio un ataque cardiaco cuando al abrir los ojos se encontrara a Reborn mirándole fijamente y apuntándole con un mazo verde.

Por alguna razón sintió que el bebé-genio-adorable se sentía decepcionado de no haberle podido golpear con el mazo. "Niños de ahora" pensó con un suspiro.

Tomo su maleta y de ella saco su uniforme del Liceo, luego solo se adentró al baño para salir a los cinco minutos completamente listo: la práctica hace al maestro.

Ieyasu se fijó que aquel uniforme hacia ver a su hermano como un chico de preparatoria, quizá hasta sus compañeros llegasen a creerlo viendo que era más alto que él.

Tsunayoshi llevaba un vestón negro pulcramente planchado, bajo este una camisa blanca y su corbata gris bien anudada, pantalones grises y zapatos negros bien lustrados. Se fijó que la chaqueta traía el símbolo de su vieja escuela al igual que la corbata.  
Su hermano se veía muy madura con el uniforme encima.

Ieyasu traía el uniforme de Namimori-chuu un tanto despreocupado, su chaqueta no estaba cerrada y su camisa estaba fuera de los pantalones.

Nana estaba feliz de por fin ver a sus dos muchachos juntos, bien vestidos en la mañana y listos para ir a estudiar. Su hijo menor era muy abierto y cariñoso gracias a las costumbres occidentales, le había adulado muchas veces por su cocina.

Reborn observo la interacción de ambos chicos. Tsuna también era un cielo por lo visto, era un desperdicio no poder entrenar otro cielo pero era mejor concentrarse en el entrenamiento de su "Dame-Alumno"; el cual creía que su hermano aun no cumplía los trece años.  
Continuaría vigilando la interacción entre ambos durante el resto del día. Quizá debería traer a Dino para ver como su estudiante reaccionaba con dos cielos cerca.

― Vaya, caminar a la escuela, hace mucho que no lo hacía ― exclamo el castaño mientras caminaban juntos en dirección a la secundaria.

― ¿Tu escuela quedaba muy lejos? ― Curioso, preguntó el de ojos azules a su hermano.

―Yo vivía en el norte de la ciudad y mi escuela quedaba en el centro, casi al sur ―

― ¡Wow! Debió ser un largo viaje. ― comentó algo impresionado.

― Para que te digo que no, si, si ― dijo el menor soltando una risa leve ― Ni-san ¿Y tienes muchos amigos ahora? ―

Ieyasu lentamente sentía como que el tiempo se congelaba y un montón de recuerdos recorrían su mente: G lanzándole flechas la primera vez que se encontraron, Alaude golpeándole por llegar tarde, Knuckle pidiéndole practicar boxeo con él, Lampo casi electrocutándolo cuando estaba asustado, la hermana de G casi envenenándole y Daemon tirándole ilusiones encima hace casi una semana.

Sudo frio.

― Ba-bastantes ― atinó a contestar con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tsuna prefirió no preguntar nada más y solo conversarle de cosas triviales como videojuegos o comida. Era increíble como el tiempo se iba volando con ese enfoque en medio.

Al más alto le gustaba como estaba construido el edificio y el color que llevaba, la nostalgia le golpeaba duramente, pues le recordaba a su liceo en Chile. Observo al resto de chicos y chicas alrededor y unos cuantos prestaron atención a él por su uniforme y parecido espectacular a Ieyasu.

Unas cuantas chicas se le acercaron por su apariencia mayor y su uniforme completamente ajeno a la zona. Tsuna solo las ignoró y continúo una charla con su hermano, el cual se sentía algo incómodo con tantas miradas encima.

El rubio rápidamente recordó que era impresionante el no haberse encontrado con ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera estaba Hibari golpeando gente por ahí.

Algo raro estaba pasando o tenía mucha suerte ese día.

Cuando toco el timbre de entrada tuvo que separarse de su hermano para ir a su respectivo salón de clases. Solo cuando estuvo allí se encontró con G y Asari.

Tsuna fue a hacia la oficina del director para conseguir el horario y la clase en la que estaba. Fue acompañado por el mismo director a su salón, aparentemente era sorprendente que el director diera acto de presencia por la reacción de los estudiantes. "¿Pero qué paso aquí?" se preguntó el recién llegado.

― Hola, buenos días a todos. Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, es un placer conocerles ―se presentó educadamente para dar una bueno impresión, luego la destruiría el mismo.

Cuando fue a sentarse se fijó en una chica que estaba sentada al fondo: cabello largo y purpura, ojos grandes del mismo tono, piel pálida y una expresión seria en su rostro, su uniforme era distinto al del resto. Era como el de los chicos con pinta de delincuente que hacían que el resto del alumnado hiciera fila.

― Vaya, vaya. Pero que interesante ― murmuro en español mientras iba hasta la última fila y se ubicó en el asiento de al lado. No se fijó en las miradas aterrorizadas de sus compañeros y su profesor. Arrastro su mesa silla hasta quedar a menos de 20 centímetros del asiento de la chica.

Hibari Nagi (Normalmente conocida con el apodo de Chrome) observo al chico nuevo ¿Se atrevió a acercarse a ella con un uniforme que no era de la escuela?

Le agrado de inmediato por alguna razón.

― Oye ― llamo a la chica en susurros ― ¿Cómo te llamas? Pareces interesante―

Ah, por eso se acercó, no la conocía. Bueno, al menos podría tener un amigo que no se meara encima frente a su hermano. No parecía un cobarde ni un idiota como el otro Sawada.

― Hibari Nagi, pero puedes llamarme Chrome ― contesto sorprendiendo al resto de los chicos y chicas de la clase.

― Tienes una linda voz, Chrome-chan ― dijo del chico de vuelta ― Puedes llamarme Tsuna ¿Quieres comer pan al recreo?―

Por alguna razón ella no lo pudo rechazar.


	5. De-nun-cia-do ¡Ahua!

**Descargo de responsabilidad: I'o no tengo na'. Ustedes saben quien es la ama y señora de los personajes.**

 **Advertencias: OOC con sentido y destrucción del canon.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

― Así que eres el hermano del inútil de Sawada ― pregunto el chico de cabello rubio teñido intentando sonar intimidante.

― Ya que eres nuevo iremos fácil contigo ― habló su compañero, el que parecía haberse quedado repitiendo el curso 3 veces seguidas ― Danos lo que traigas y podrás irte.

Sip. Estaba siendo "victima" de la típica escena de dorama donde el chico nuevo era acosado por delincuentes juveniles para que les diera dinero, era una lástima para ellos que su potencial de delincuente juvenil fuera más alto.

En "su" país debía temer más si le preguntaban la hora en la calle.

Quizá deberíamos centrarnos en cómo se metió el castaño en ese embrollo: él simplemente dejó a Chrome un rato para ir a comprar el pan que le prometió comer y asegurándole que volvería pronto, luego mientras se dirigía de vuelta al salón ambos adolescentes le rodearon para intentar intimidarle.

Malditos novatos.

Al rubio le lanzo una falsa patada baja, logrando así que se agachara un poco y yendo hacia atrás; rápidamente lo cogió del cabello tirándolo hacia el suelo y le dio un rodillazo en la cara culminando con una patada en el estómago que dejó al tipo quejándose en el suelo. Inmediatamente el otro corrió hacia el para vengar a su compañero. Error.

El chico venía con intenciones de darle un puñetazo en la cara, esperó para que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y se hizo a un lado para agarrarle de muñeca con su mano izquierda mientras con el brazo derecho le propinaba un golpe de codo en la espalda y terminarlo con un rodillazo en el estómago.

Estaba listo para irse de vuelta con Chrome cuando sintió algo agarrándole el tobillo. Volteó y miró abajo esperando encontrándose con alguno de los dos chicos intentando detenerlo pero en su lugar había un bebé mirándole con los ojos brillantes.

Se quedó en blanco por segunda vez en dos días.

El niño se veía más pequeño que Reborn, quizá de un año viendo que estaba a gatas. Con cabello negro, corto y desordenado, ojos azul grisáceo grandes pero afilados, piel blanca casi pálida con un sonrojo infantil en sus mejillas. Traía un chupete morado en su boca y un mameluco de overol negro.

― _Coño de la madre ¿Aquí es normal dejar niños solos?_ ― cogió al infante en brazos sujetándolo firme para que no se cayera. Escucho a uno de los delincuentes intentando levantarse y huir, por ello rápidamente le dio una patada al estómago para que se quedara quieto.

El bebé aplaudió.

Tsuna sonrió.

Chrome ya se estaba aburriendo de esperar al chico nuevo, pensaba claramente en irse si no aparecía en los próximos cinco minutos. Vio el alborotado cabello castaño del Sawada menor aparecer por la puerta. Traía su estúpida sonrisa en la cara, en su mano izquierda una bolsa con pan y con el brazo derecho traía cuidadosamente a su hermano Kyoya.

"¿Qué?" Pensó la chica viendo como su pequeño hermano estaba todo contento en brazos de un extraño ¿Qué rayos había hecho Sawada para captar la atención de su hermanito? Y mejor aún ¿Cómo rayos su hermano se había escapado de la oficina del comité disciplinario? Observó como el chico avanzaba hacia su lado y se sentaba alzando la bolsa con pan de melón y vio con mayor claridad que su hermano estaba comiendo un trozo pequeño con ganas.

Ahora entendía porque se había escapado. Alaude no fue a darle leche cuando correspondía, ya se encontraría con él después.

― Chrome-chan ― la de cabellos morados presto atención al llamado de su (amigo) compañero de salón) ― ¿Me lo puedo quedar? ― El adolescente señalo al bebé que pedía otro poco de pan, Tsuna saco otro poco del que comía y se lo dio en la boca.

― Es mi hermano, no te lo puedes quedar ― el castaño le lanzó una mirada sorprendida.

― ¿Lo adorable viene de familia? ―

―Si eso es un intento de coqueteo te lanzare de la ventana ― contestó simple y llanamente. El chico ni se inmutó.

― Pero es la verdad, tu expresión seria solo aumenta las posibilidades.

Chrome sinceramente no entendía muy bien al chico pero su carisma era intrigante. Tal vez por eso su hermano mayor empezó a acercarse un poco más al otro Sawada.

― ¡Santa virgen de la papaya! ― exclamó el chico, ella inmediatamente le miró raro. ― Este niño tiene mucha hambre ¿Quién rayos lo estaba cuidando? ― preguntó con un tono algo enojado.

― Alaude, lo golpeare después.

― Por favor, cásate conmigo cuando crezcamos ―

― No.

― Gracias.

Los jóvenes de la clase que se encontraba en el salón le miraron impresionados. Ese chico, o no tenía sentido de la preservación o en verdad era valiente y sin miedo. Tenía a Chrome a un lado comiendo pan de melón con él y en su pierna a Kyoya comiendo de su mano sin intenciones de irse como con Alaude cuando intentaba darle de comer (Habían sido testigos de ello hace unos meses).

Cuando la clase empezó todos fueron a ordenarse, ahora les tocaba con Nezu. El profesor con una reputación algo ambigua. Era respetado por sus estudios en la universidad de Tokyo pero era odiado por muchos por su mala aptitud con los alumnos con dificultades en ciencias.

Su desgracia era mayor al del resto, era su profesor jefe.

― Veo que hay un nuevo alumno aquí ― comenzó el adulto a hablar ― Hermano de Sawada, el inútil.

Tsuna frunció el ceño inmediatamente.

― Espero que tenga un mayor rendimiento que su hermano, joven ― continuo con su "discurso".

― _Mira que eres feo, hijo-puta_ ― exclamo el castaño logrando que todos voltearan a mirarle ¿Qué rayos había dicho? ― Yo espero que usted no hable de esa manera de mi hermano, no todos saben falsificar papeles, Dohachiro.

Sus compañeros miraron sorprendidos (Chrome solo estaba esperando a que terminara) y Nezu sudo frío.

― Lograste unas marcas más bajas que mi hermano y de alguna manera lograste graduarte de una mala institución para luego terminar la carrera en una universidad peor ― el chico saco un montón de exámenes reprobados con el nombre del profesor escrito en ellos ― Y falsificaste tus documentos intentando ser alguien en la vida molestando a los pobres chicos que no les iba tan bien. Que escoria ―

Reborn observaba desde la ventana todo lo que el hermano de su estudiante estaba haciendo. Entonces eso era lo que el joven estaba buscando en su computadora cuando terminaron de cenar. Era rápido, debía admitirlo. Apenas escuchó sobre un profesor que molestaba a su hermano hizo una investigación acerca del hombre. También había visto la paliza que les propino a los chicos que habían comentado algo acerca de su Ieyasu e intentaban robarle.

El chico ayudaría mucho al entrenamiento de su hermano.


	6. En las esponjosas nubes vive una niebla

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ¿Es necesario que lo diga? To'os estos personajes y serie son de la sensei.**

 **Advertencias: OOC con sentido, destrucción del canon y tra'edia.**

 **Los estoy regaloneando disfruten la lectura *corazón***

Chrome tenía cuatro cuando comenzó a pensar sobre su propia existencia. Cuando empezó a observar como era su familia y como era ella misma.

Los Hibari se categorizaban por ser fuertes, de cabello oscuro y ojos grises mientras los Sakata (La familia de su madre) siempre tenían cabellos claros por su ascendencia francesa y ojos desde verdes hasta violetas.

Su hermano y ella eran la fusión completa de ambas líneas de sangre. Alaude (nombrado así por su madre) tenía el cabello rubio platinado y los ojos azules pero con el rostro y físico de su padre. Ella tenía su cabello de tono oscuro y los ojos violetas, con la apariencia de la familia de su madre.

Ambos eran casi como el tesoro de la familia, quienes heredarían la casa Hibari algún día.

Por eso su padre los comenzó a entrenar para luchar apenas podían caminar sin tropezarse ni tambalear. No había diferencia de potencia por género, los entrenaba por igual a los dos y los recompensaba de igual manera si lo hacían bien. Lo mismo con los castigos.

Su madre les enseñaba otras tantas cosas. A escribir, leer, dibujar, interpretar, espiar, conseguir información y leer a las personas.

Tenían las habilidades de un asesino novato a los cuatro y a los siete ya eran promedios. A los once ya tenían una octava parte de las habilidades del gran asesino Reborn según sus padres.

Alaude había decidido crear un comité de disciplina en cuanto entró a la secundaria; a ella no le importó pero igual se vio obligada a entrar. Todos los delincuentes que su hermano reformó a base de golpes se encontraban en las filas del comité.

A excepción de Kusakabe Tetsuya.

A él lo habían conocido en una de las reuniones de la familia cuando tenían cinco y siete años. Su familia era aliada a los Hibari y por ello de inmediato quiso estar cerca de ellos.

Ellos lo aceptaron por cordialidad pero de inmediato vieron lo increíblemente fuerte que era cuando un niño mayor de otra rama de la familia intento atacarles para "mostrarse digno" de acceder a ser el jefe de la Familia.

Alaude lo acaparó de inmediato y se le pegó casi como lapa. Y Tetsuya estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Su hermano subía sus habilidades de pelea golpeando delincuentes de todo tipo y edades y entrenando con su padre, ella hacia lo mismo pero con algo más encima.

Viajaba a otras localidades de la ciudad o a otras ciudades como Okinawa y sus "elites de delincuentes". Su hermano nunca salía de Namimori y esa era su ventaja.

Cuando entro a la secundaria de Namimori nació su hermano menor: Kyoya.

Era casi cien por ciento Hibari, cabello negro corto en su pequeña cabeza, ojos claros que tiraban a grises, su rostro era una combinación predominante de los genes de su padre pero con la delicadeza de su madre. Su hermanito podría ser andrógino y eso atraería problemas; para las personas que le confundieran, no para ellos.

Sus padres estarían más orgullosos si estuvieran vivos aun.

Su padre había conseguido ser asesinado en medio de una batalla campal en China y su madre había tenido una crisis de pánico al enterarse, ocasionando que su hermano viniera antes, con seis meses de gestación. Ella murió en el parto y por mucha suerte y ayuda de Trident Shamal su hermano pudo sobrevivir sin muchos problemas a la salud.

Pero sus pulmones no estaban completamente desarrollados.

Ella se pasó gran parte de los primeros dos meses de Kyoya junto al bebé, cuidándolo como sus padres hubieran querido. Alaude se encargó del negocio familiar durante ese tiempo ayudado por un primo materno que no quería ningún tipo de herencia.

Hubo controversia en la familia por la muerte de ambos jefes, todos querían conseguir el puesto. Para desgracia de ellos Alaude ya tenía los dieseis para ser el jefe y sus abuelos lo permitieron mientras siempre y cuando necesitaran ayuda les dejasen actuar.

Su hermano no había rechazado a Kyoya como hermano ni ella tampoco, pero algo lograba que fueran más lejanos con él. Lo descubrieron con el tiempo.

Niebla.

Su hermano de apenas tres meses tenía el atributo de la niebla muy desarrollado, casi tanto como su llama de la nube.

A ninguno le importó y le siguieron cuidando aun más. Estaba casi comprobado que los usuarios de niebla se volvían algo locos.

Lo comprobaron ellos mismo después con la locura de Daemon Spade.

Ellos se lo aceptaron bastante, el chico tenía sus razones. Ellos harían lo mismo si alguno de sus familiares más queridos sufría algún tipo de ataque. Y el caso de Mukuro Rokudo fue peor: experimentación humana.

Alaude movió algunos de sus hilos para que Vindice aceptara no encarcelar al pobre diablo y para que su primo pudiera ir con él y conseguir un poco de estabilidad mental.

Su hermano era buena persona en el fondo.

Ese día el rubio había conseguido algo parecido a un amigo. Sawada Ieyasu. Ambos se unieron en una misma causa y ganaron.

Uno más obligado que otro.

Su hermano menor tenía ocho meses cuando llego el otro Sawada: más alto, más fuerte y con una actitud muy diferente a la esperada.

Se había pegado a ella como lapa y le hablaba de un montón de cosas mientras transcurría la clase, mostrando todo lo contrario a su presentación tan educada.

La invito a comer pan, a ella. Y le hablaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Luego llego con su pequeño tesoro en brazos, quien estaba feliz de la vida.

Después encaró a Nezu y mostró todas las evidencias de que era un fraude.

Para finalmente mientras se llevaban al profesor detenido, hizo como si nada hubiera pasado nada ignorando los comentarios que se referían a él como héroe y solo se centró en ella y su hermano bebé.

Quizá Chrome también había conseguido un amigo.


	7. Una mezcla de elementos sin sentido

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes y la serie pertenecen a Akira-sensei.**

 **Advertencias: OOC con sentido, destrucción del canon y lo que venga.**

 **Disfruten la lectura. Tengo sueño.**

Ieyasu estaba en medio de una clase cuando se enteró que habían despedido a Nezu por fraude y si no fuera buena persona (Como decía Asari) se hubiera puesto a saltar de felicidad ahí mismo. El resto de sus compañeros no se contuvieron.

― Casi me reprobaba el año pasado ― exclamo Mochida hacia uno de sus compañeros de club.

― ¡No me lo creo! ― grito una chica que había reprobado su materia el año anterior.

― ¿Quién lo diría? ― murmuro G hacia su rubio amigo. El italiano había tenido muchos problemas con el profesor desde que llego a la secundaria.

El joven cielo solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y luego hizo un gesto para que sus amigos se acercaran a él.

― Quiero presentarles a alguien cuando terminen las clases ― dijo con nerviosismo latente. Quería que sus amigos y su hermano se llevasen bien.

Ambos chicos le miraron con sorpresa, normalmente Ieyasu no les pedía nada y mucho menos les presentaba gente. Sin duda debía ser alguien importante.

― ¡Claro! ― Exclamaron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ieyasu sonrió alegremente y volvió a su cuaderno revisando los ejercicios de matemáticas. Gracias a Reborn había mejorado enormemente en todas las materias en que hace unos meses era horrible. Estaba muy agradecido con el asesino pero aun así no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerse cargo de tal puesto, jefe de un sindicato del crimen: Un Don de la mafia.

El de cabello rojos claros observo a su amigo y jefe, el de ojos azules parecía bastante alegre ese día a pesar de que habían recibido el comunicado de que debían luchar contra la Varia: el escuadrón de asesinos independientes, por el mandato de la décima generación.

Aquella persona que quería presentarles debía ser la razón. Como amigo y mano derecha haría que esa persona estuviera bien para que Ieyasu no tuviera tantas preocupaciones.

Asari pensó lo mismo y continuo la vista a su cuaderno recordando que esa noche su hermano menor decidiría la cena. Takeshi tenía gustos muy occidentales.

Cuando la última clase del día termino Ieyasu le envió un mensaje a su hermano para que le esperara en la entrada de Nami-chuu. Sus amigos miraron la emoción brillante en sus ojos y la sonrisa que intentaba esconderse. Ambos le siguieron con la espalda recta y hasta con un poco de nerviosismo.

Vieron la anaranjada luz del atardecer iluminar la figura de dos personas: un chico y una chica, con rapidez se percataron de que la chica era la hermana del prefecto demonio que parecía estar hablando con el otro chico.

― ¡Tsuna! ― escucharon a su amigo gritar mientras aceleraba su paso hasta la figura desconocida.

El chico se giró hasta que lograron ver su aspecto ¡Era casi como un clon de Ieyasu! Las pocas diferencias eran la altura y la coloración de cabellos y ojos.

¿Sería un primo? No, tanto Iemitsu como Nana eran hijos únicos, G lo había investigado ¿Un hermano mayor? No, solo era más alto pero no lucia mayor ¿Quién rayos era?

― Ah ¡Giotto! ― El chico se acercó hacia ellos y pudieron notar el uniforme ajeno a la zona y al hermano menor de Alaude ¡Momento!  
¿El chico tenía a los dos Hibaris menores cerca y no estaba dañado de gravedad? Por lo que veían Ieyasu estaba igual que ellos. Espera. ¿Cómo lo había llamado?

― ¡Oh! Ellos son tus amigos ― el desconocido se acercó más a ellos. El chico era tan alto como G e incluso un poco más. Asari comparo al chico con su propio hermano: aparecía alegre pero cordial.

― ¡Si! Tsuna te presento a Asari y a G, chicos este es Tsuna, mi hermano menor ― Les presento el rubio con una sonrisa tan grande que casi les segaba.

¿Un hermano menor? ¿Cómo nunca habían escuchado de ello?

― ¿Qué tal? Gracias por cuidar de Gio-ni ― dijo el castaño logrando que el rubio se sonrojara y gritara cosas que no llegaban ni a entenderse.

Ambos respondieron al saludo, la tormenta fue más cortes mientras la lluvia era más alegre. Chrome los observaba sin intención de acercarse pero aun así no se iba.

Charlaron un rato, el castaño les pedía datos sobre su hermano y sobre ellos mismos para conocerse mejor. Evitaron todo que trataba sobre mafia por favor a Ieyasu, ambos sabían que él estaba en contra de que alguien inocente se viera inmiscuido en esos asuntos.

― Erm, Tsuna ¿Cómo es que tienes a Kyoya y a Chrome-san contigo? ― El Sawada mayor se atrevió a preguntar después de un rato.

― Bueno Chrome-chan ― los chicos le miraron sorprendidos ― está en mi clase y le prometí comprar pan, luego me encontré a Kyo-chan de paso ¿No es lindo? ― el castaño comenzó a arrullar al bebé mientras el resto se encontraban estupefactos. Chrome puso los ojos en blanco pero le pareció divertido.

― ¿Qué pasa con esta multitud, herbívoros? ― A Ieyasu, G y a Asari se les congeló la sangre mientras Chrome y Tsuna solo voltearon hacia la voz.

Alaude se fijó en el chico que cargaba a su preciado hermano. Frunció el ceño. Ropa ajena a Nami-chuu, herbívoro y creando multitud cuando ya deberían haberse ido.

Chrome frunció el ceño a su hermano mayor y se posiciono delante del castaño que no entendía que rayos estaba pasando.  
El rubio mayor se sorprendió de que su hermana defendiera al chico y en cuanto iba a encararla Tsuna se adelantó con una sonrisa estúpida y le apunto con su mano libre.

― Alto ahí, loca ― exclamó al prefecto ignorando todo sentido del peligro.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, para la única chica del grupo le fue más normal escuchar las palabras en idioma extranjero por haber pasado con el chico todo el día. Ieyasu nunca había escuchado a su hermano hablar español, Asari no tenía ni idea de que idioma era y Alaude junto a G reconocieron el idioma pero no lo que significaba.

― Déjalos, Hibari ― todos reconocieron la chillona voz del arcobaleno del sol.

Como si de palabras mágicas se trataran, el rubio se fue dándoles una mirada de advertencia a los guardianes y a su hermana, como siempre, Chrome lo ignoró. Y Tsuna seguía dándole mimos a la pequeña niebla.

Ieyasu suspiró, Asari se rio, G se enojó, Chrome los ignoro y Tsuna se perdió.

 **Mucho sueño.**


	8. En el centro de una tormenta

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ya deberías saberlo *pollo, pollo, polla***

 **Advertencias: OOC con sentido, destrucción del canon, españoles(?)**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

Hayato nunca se había preocupado por sus orígenes, ni sabía ni le importaba como a todo niños de seis años, el solo se preocupaba de colorear sin salirse de la línea.

Nunca le importaba que a pesar de siempre hablar italiano en casa vivía en España, no le importaba no tener ni idea de quien era su padre, no tener más familia, que su nombre no acordara con su nacionalidad ni que cuando su madre falleció terminara bajo la tutela de un bebé.

Para él era normal todo aquello, pero tenía que crecer algún día.

Él era inteligente, un genio, el tipo de prodigio que en todo lo que intentara le iba bien pero nunca encontraba algo que le gustase.

Cuando cumplió los doce años encontró lo más divertido que pudo haber visto.

Fandub parodia.

Vio todos y cada uno de los que encontró en la red y decidió que a eso se dedicaría. Se divertiría él y divertiría a otros. La escuela no era un problema, se educaba en casa y Mortimer* le permitía muchas cosas mientras tuviera un buen rendimiento y comportamiento.

Creo sus propios guiones y sus voces, aprendió a editar e imitar voces. Poco a poco mejoró y a la gente le gustaba lo que hacía. Después de un tiempo se dedicó a traducir videos en ingles de la misma temática y colaborar con otros chicos de la red.

De esa manera conoció a A-Tuna.

Durante su tempo en internet iba con el nombre de Haya-Boom's e hizo un montón de colaboraciones entre ellos con el castaño japonés, se hizo amigo de este último por juegos online y se agregaron a sus cuentas privadas.

Nunca se sintió solo después de perder a su madre, Morti (apodo cariñoso) le dio todo lo que necesitó: familia, ropa, educación, juguetes. Todo. Por eso nunca se quejó cuando le dijo que ahora viviría en Japón.

Aunque si puso problemas cuando dijo que no iría con él.

¿Estar sin Morti? Sacrilegio, le había cuidado por ocho años y no se sentía listo para que le dejara. De todos modos tuvo que irse.

Se sintió mejor al ver el último video de su amigo y descubrir que estarían en la misma ciudad. Rápidamente le envió un mensaje y este le contestó con muchos emoticones diciendo que comerían pan con su hermano y su amiga.

El día que tenía que viajar peinó su cabello plata hacia atrás pero rápidamente se desordenó con el viento. Se vistió con su chaqueta roja favorita, pantalones negros y zapatos negros, por ultimo agarró sus lentes y se fue.

Un largo viaje después se encontraba en Japón esperando un taxi para llegar a Namimori, la ciudad en que viviría de ahora en adelante.

Ni siquiera tuvo que ordenar equipaje ni hacer trámites largos, el bebé se había encargado de ello por él. Le debía tanto a Morti.

Después de llegar a la que sería su nueva casa decidió dar un paseo por el distrito, tenía que aprenderse la zona si iba a vivir allí de forma indefinida.

Era bonito sin duda, tranquilo también pero mucha gente se le acercaba por meramente ser extranjero y era incomodo, incluso algunos señores mayores le miraban mal.

Lo más extraño fue cuando un mujer que no debía pasar de los dieciocho se le quedo mirando como si fuera una fantasma. La chica tenía el cabello largo entre rojo y rosa palo y los ojos verdes. Extranjera como él sin lugar duda, no tenía ni una pizca de asiática.

Fácilmente pudo ir a preguntarle si tenía algún asunto con él pero decidió que mejor se alejaba del lugar e iba directamente a buscar a su preciado amigo.

Y se aseguró de que la chica no le siguiera. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

No le tomó tanto encontrar la casa de A-Tuna, era el único hogar marcado con el nombre Sawada. Se fijó en que su compañero de redes estuviera dentro enviándole un mensaje y procedió a gritar su frase más celebre.

― _¡Las explicaciones se explican!_ ―

― _¡Explicándolas!_ ― recibió de vuelta rápidamente.

Vio al japonés casi acostado en la ventana con expresión loca. Sep, era su amigo.

Reborn los observó a lo lejos con curiosidad. Ese nuevo chico tenía un parecido abrumador con el guardián de la tormenta: G. Alguien tendría que dar explicaciones, y no era él. Tsuna salió corriendo hacia afuera para chocar los cinco con el español*, hicieron un tipo de baile de la amistad con las manos ¿Un juego infantil?

Cuando Giotto y sus amigos salieron a ver por qué tanto grito se congelaron. Un adolescente, sin duda menor que ellos y extranjero, con un parecido a G comparable al de Tsuna y Giotto se encontraba hablando con el menor de los Sawada cual mejores amigos de la infancia.

― _Parece que me cambiaste por una chica_ ― exclamo el extraño con un tono dolido.

― _Tu sabes que te amo a ti_ ― Tsuna pauso por un momento su comentario ― _No homo._

― _¡Todo el homo!_ ―

Reborn se sintió un poco perturbado.

― O tu padre les debe una explicación a ti y a Bianchi o es tu doppelganger ― apareció el hermano de Asari, Takeshi, con una expresión aburrida en su rostro ― voto por lo primero.

Y como muchas veces, debía tener la razón.

Mientras Hayato Della Tempesta ignoraba todo el asunto, pronto habría una disputa familiar por su existencia. G observó el comportamiento y apariencia del que podría ser su hermano menor, su cabello era plateado y peinado como el suyo propio, sus ojos verdes como los de Bianchi, tenía una sonrisa honesta parecida a la de Giotto y su hermano.

Su padre pasaría un mal momento en la próxima reunión familiar. Él se encargaría de ello.

 **Aclaracione':**

 *** namber uan: El nombre del bebè.**

 *** numero dos: Lavina en vez de dejarlo con su padre se fue del país y lo crió ¿Por qué? Porque YOLO.**


	9. Relleno o quizás no

Al día siguiente Hayato había empezado las clases en el mismo grado y clase que Tsuna y Chrome, Takeshi pidió un traslado a su clase y el día siguiente ya estaría allí. Chrome se estaba tomando bastante bien el tener a tanta gente alrededor, Kyoya parecía feliz con comida al horario que necesitaba, Hayato aun necesitaba práctica en el idioma pero era casi perfecto y Takeshi iba entre los descansos a su salón para hablar.

El de cabello platas había fijado su cabello hacia atrás con gel y usaba casi siempre sus lentes, todos acordaron que así conseguía pinta de nerd pero él dijo que quizá sí lo era; todos se callaron luego, solo por que comenzó la clase y el más alto de todos se fue. Tsuna iba a acosar a su hermano cada que podía para averiguar algo sobre él. Aprendió que tenía un flechazo por una chica de su grado: Sasagawa Kyoko, la niña era guapa y parecía el estereotipo perfecto de chica para casarse a futuro pero no era su tipo, a él le gustaban las serias y maduras como Kurokawa o Chrome.

Aun así la agrego a su grupo, y a Hana también.

En la tarde se encontraron con los "quizá hermanos de Hayato" y se lo llevaron para hacer pruebas de ADN, al de cabellos claros no le importaba para nada pero le agradaba la idea de tener hermanos mayores.

Knuckle, el hermano mayor de Kyoko pasó a saludar y de paso a preguntar si alguien quería unirse a su club de boxeo: nadie aceptó. Luego se encontraron con su otro hermano, Ryohei, que estaba leyendo un libro sobre medicina.

Era una familia curiosa según el pensamiento del castaño.

― Oye, Kyoko-chan ¿Qué opinas de mi hermano? ― preguntó Tsuna con una sonrisa cuando se encontraron relativamente solos. Hana había ido a comprar algo, Chrome tuvo que llevar a su hermanito con Alaude (Y a golpearlo de paso) y Takeshi estaba revisando revistas de cocina en una librería.

―Bueno ― comenzó la pelirroja ― Ieyasu-kun es muy amable y honesto, un buen chico ― Kyoko se sentía algo nerviosa hablando del chico mayor. Se sonrojo un poco.

― Oya, Oya ¿Te gusta? ― preguntó descaradamente el chico. Haciendo que la joven ídola de la secundaria cogiera un sonrojo más marcado. ― Que adorable.

Kyoko se limitó a asentir tímidamente mientras la sonrisa pícara de Tsuna crecía enormemente pero desapareció en cuanto los otros dos adolescentes volvieron. El castaño no quería andar de casamentero o celestino, al menos no de manera tan obvia.

Hana lo miró como diciendo "Ya veré que hiciste, mono" y él se la devolvió como "Inténtalo, cabrona". Takeshi los observó entre confundido y divertido antes de anunciar el tener que irse a casa. Los tres restantes le despidieron y al ver la hora Tsuna decidió acompañarlas a sus hogares. Se sentiría mal dejándolas solas por muy segura que estuviera la ciudad.

Llego a su casa casi 20 minutos después con un paquete de porotos* que sus amigos del otro continente le habían enviado. Su madre le pregunto que eran y él dijo que el fin de semana se los cocinaría. Si, sabe cocinar.

Nana estuvo feliz con ello, Reborn también.

Vio a su hermano casi desmayarse al llegar (El arcobaleno le había puesto a correr alrededor de la ciudad otra vez) y corrió a socorrerlo.

Reborn sonrió orgulloso, en un tiempo ese sería un buen vínculo entre hermanos, entre cielos.

Medio cargo/arrastro a su hermano hasta el sillón y le puso una bolsa de agua fría en la cabeza. Tsuna estaba comenzando a pensar más sobre el hecho de que su hermano obedecía en casi todo al bebé en Armani. El solo había tomado a broma lo de tutor de casa y asesino.  
Su hermano casi lo llamaba dios en cuanto le llevo un vaso de agua.

Por suerte ni el rubio, o sus amigos ni Nana sabían que había metido un profesor en la cárcel, la gente comenzaría a preguntar sus fuentes. Y no las de agua.

Reborn se sentó en sus piernas durante la cena y él no le veía el problema. Era ligero, bien portado, adorable y no metía las manos al plato como cierto infante que conoció hace muchos años.

Hablando de ese desgraciado, le dejó en visto.

Conoció a I-pin, Lambo y a Lampo esa misma noche y los tres terminaron durmiendo en su habitación junto a él, supuestamente era por pesadillas pero él sigue pensando que es por los dulces que tiene guardados en su almohada.

"Nunca los conseguirán de ahí", sonrió malvadamente teniendo a todos los niños menores abrazados a él.

Ahora ¿Cómo se levantaba mañana? 


	10. La lluvia que no caía

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, yo les pertenezco.**

 **Advertencias: OOC con sentido y destrucción de canon.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

No había mucho que él pudiera decir en cuanto recobró la conciencia (principalmente porque no podía) ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?  
Solo recordaba haber estado con su mejor amigo cuando perdió la conciencia y despertó casi sin poder moverse ¿Por qué se sentía tan pequeño? ¿Por qué no tenía control de sus movimientos? ¿Por qué estaba todo tan húmedo y cómodo?

Sintió una gran presión, como si le estuviesen haciendo pasar por un juego de infantes, que le estaba obligando a salir de su sitio. Nuevamente ¿Qué carajos?

Unas manos grandes lo tomaron delicadamente y se sintió incómodo. Gritó ¿Pero por qué su voz sonaba tan aguda? ¿Era posible que existieran unas manos tan grandes que pudieran levantar un adulto tan alto como él?

Su error fue pensar que era un adulto.

Escucho arrullos en un idioma que no reconocía ¿Qué cómo sabía que eran arrullos? ¡Por el tono! Solo le hablan así a los…Bebés.

¡No! No podía ser cierto. Era solo una maldita coincidencia por haber comido lo que le dio su sobrina, sí, eso debía ser.

Casi lloró cuando reconoció las palabras "Es un niño" y "Lindo bebé".

Reencarnación, que divertido. Si, en su infancia había pensado que reencarnar con las memorias de su vida pasada debía ser divertido.

No lo era, no es divertido ser tratado como un bebé y tener que dejar que hagan todo por ti ¿Sabes lo que se siente tener conciencia de que le estas chupando los pechos a tu madre? Horrendo.

Y cualquiera que diga lo contrario es un enfermo.

Lo peor de todo es que había desperdiciado su maldita vida, apenas había terminado su carrera en la universidad y apenas entraba a trabajar para mantener a su familia. La vida era una mierda.

Le tomo unas semanas saber que tenía un hermano mayor y otra más reconocer su propio nombre. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que ahora era asiático, al menos nació en un lugar en el que no tendría que pelear para educarse.

En su vida pasada (La cual ahora solo le daba ventajas de conocimiento que no le gustaban tanto) había nacido en un gueto con una familia esforzada en sobrevivir y poder salir de la condición en la que nacieron, como todos sus conocidos. Él tuvo la suerte de ser un poco más inteligente que el resto y logro marcas tan altas que se ganó una beca. Su familia completa estaba orgullosa y alegre ese día, podrían salir de esa situación y sus futuras generaciones no tendrían que vivir apartada y marginada. Era apoyado por muchos y resentido por otros tantos.

Él estaba tan feliz cuando se graduó dos años antes que de inmediato comenzó a buscar trabajo, para ser la llama que quitaría los pesares de su familia y amigos de una vez por todas.

Para su desgracia lo necesitaban en otro lado y murió sin siquiera darse cuenta, en medio de un tiroteo entre policías y narcotraficantes que aparecieron sin que se diera cuenta.

Pero eso ahora no importaba tanto, no había nada que pudiera hacer (Pero en el fondo pensaba en buscar a su familia en un futuro).  
Tenía ya tres meses cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Su nombre completo era Yamamoto Takeshi, hijo de Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Pero había algo mal, se supone que no debería tener un hermano.

En sus épocas de joven adolescente había tenido una infinidad de trabajos para apoyar a su familia y se quedaba con una pequeña parte que ahorraba para comprar comics. Un chico nuevo de la escuela en la que estaba se amisto con él y le prestaba comics que no podía comprar en su situación, también le prestaba algo que denominaba "manga". Entre ellos uno que le gustó mucho fue sobre un chico inútil que debería convertirse en el jefe de una mafia entrenado por un bebé. Solo llegó a terminar el arco de Shimon, porque se murió.

Casi le dio un infarto al pensar que estaba en una de las dimensiones que los otros Byakuran destruyeron, pero se le ocurrió una teoría que podría funcionar: Si en el universo original lograron salvar el mundo en el futuro, ello debía significar que ellos estaban a salvo y podrían salvarse también, quizá ellos se ubicaban en otra dimensión, así estarían a salvo ¡Ya quería encontrar a su propio Tsuna para ser amigos!

Se enteró de la triste realidad cuando llegó a la primaria. No había un Tsuna, había un Ieyasu con un parecido aún más escalofriante a Vongola Primo que el castaño. Y su hermano iba en pasos de volverse su amigo.  
¿Esas increíbles aventuras no serían suyas y de los otros chicos? ¿No había siquiera un Tsuna?

Se reprimió un poco pero decidió que si no podía encontrar una amistad tan grande como la de la décima generación original, al menos podría ayudar a la de ahora. Su hermano estaría allí.

Le agradaba mucho Asari, era casi un perfecto hermano mayor pero tenía una actitud bastante parecida a la del Takeshi-canon y en eso tendría que estarlo cuidando, no vaya a ser que intente suicidarse por algo tan subnormal como un brazo roto.

Unos años después se encontró con G y Bianchi, aparentemente ambos eran hijos legítimos, no había presencia de Gokudera ¿Tampoco habría tormenta para él? No estaba seguro de poder con eso.

Con el tiempo se encontró con Ryohei, tal parecía que era muy diferente y menos "extremo" pero eso no decía que después de hablar un poco no se volvieran amigos. Al menos tendría al sol como aliado.  
Unas semanas después se encontró a Lambo y a Lampo. El pequeño chico vaca se notaba más listo que en la línea original pero seguía siendo un niño, seguía siendo Lambo. Y por eso de inmediato conectaron. Luego de un mes conoció a Chrome, que no tenía ni a Daemon Spade ni a Mukuro de hermanos, si no a Alaude ¿Y Hibari?

No había ni Tsuna, ni Gokudera, tampoco Mukuro ni Kyoya. Esta debía ser la dimensión más extraña.

En cuanto llegó Reborn se comportó como siempre. No levantaría sospechas de nada.

Una vez se rindió de esperarlos se enteró de que Kyoya apenas era un bebe de unos meses, Mukuro había aparecido como un chico mas tranquilo y fue su primo, Daemon, quien empezó la venganza en su nombre. Estuvo feliz al verlos vivos.

Cuando vio a Tsuna caminando hacia el salón de al lado casi se quedó en estado de shock. Luego se enteró de que había vivido en otro país por parte de su hermano. Era muy distinto a lo que se esperaría de Tsuna pero conservaba muchas características del original, aún era amable, preocupado por los suyos y a veces tenía sus momentos de torpeza.

En cuanto apareció Gokudera intento actuar lo más normal posible pero se le dificultaba tanto. La tormenta había sido su personaje favorito por su personalidad y sus gustos. Que irónico.

Solo soltó una broma en cuanto se encontraron y decidió que se cambiaría de salón.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	11. Living in the sunshine

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo lo único que poseo es hambre.**

 **Advertencia: OOC con sentido y destrucción del canon.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

Cuando Ryohei era pequeño era igual de "extremo" que su hermano mayor: Knuckle, hacían las mismas cosas tenían los mismo gustos y casi nunca pensaba dos veces antes de hacer las cosas.

Todo cambio cuando se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era a otros niños de su grado y a su propia familia. Su cabello no era negro como el de su madre y su hermano, tampoco era anaranjado como el de su hermana y su padre; su cabello era blanco que contrarrestaba completamente con los de cabello castaño y pelinegros de sus compañeros.

Le pregunto a su madre el porqué de su coloración. Ella le explicó sobre el albinismo, la pigmentación de la piel y el cabello: él era pequeño para entenderlo bien por eso la mujer le entregó un libro sobre ello. A él no le gustaba leer pero si eso significaba que podría entender por qué su cabello era blanco no le encontraba problema para hacerlo.

Empezó a leerlo pero no entendía muchas de las palabras que estaban escritas, le pedía a su madre el significado y ella le entregó un diccionario: cada palabra que Ryohei no entendía la buscaba allí y luego empezó a entrar a la lectura, específicamente, sobre medicina.

Con los meses pasaba menos tiempo son su padre y Knuckle en el gimnasio practicando boxeo y más tiempo leyendo sobre los puntos débiles del cuerpo humano y los órganos de los mismos. Sin duda se estaba adelantando mucho (en esa época él tenía seis años) su vocabulario se había ampliado de tal manera que podía hablar correctamente con cualquier niño de la escuela, pero a veces no evitaba que se le escapara uno que otro "extremo" en medio de a conversación.

Seguía practicando un poco del deporte pero sin duda se centraba mucho más en el aprendizaje. Su pequeña hermana, Kyoko, le miraba como si fuera un dios cuando le explicaba por qué ella era pelirroja, cuando le leía acerca de animales extraños y le contaba historias sobre los grandes médicos e inventores del mundo.

Él amaba por sobre todas las cosas a su familia, por ello cuando usaron a su querida Kyoko de cebo para tenderle una trampa a su anterior ejemplo a seguir, se enojó mucho.

Sin decirle nada a nadie, ni a sus padres, corrió hasta la zona del parque donde encontró a su hermana siendo retenida por niños mayores y a su hermano con un montón de golpes en el cuerpo. Sujetó con fuerza el grueso libro que traía en su mano y volvió a empezar la carrera hacia los matones, primero golpeo con el libro a quien tenía a su hermana, en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente. A otro le lanzo el libro justo hacia la nariz, rota, y le dio un fuerte golpe con su puño en las costillas, su mano lastimada pero dos costillas rotas, y al tercero, que se encontraba a punto de golpear a Knuckle otra vez, le dobló el brazo en un ángulo que hacía más fácil el quebrarlo. Y logró su cometido.

Muchos adultos habían estado horrorizados de Ryohei durante un tiempo ¿Pues como había podido un niño pequeño hacer semejante daño a unos chicos por lo menos tres años mayores que él? Al de cabello blanco no le importó, en lo absoluto, él se sentía orgulloso de haber ayudado a sus hermanos aunque eso le costase una reputación de por vida.

Aun recordaba al hombre de cabellos negros y ojos grises observándole con aprobación mientras un niño casi idéntico al adulto le vendaba su mano lastimada.

Al día siguiente de ese incidente Knuckle juro en su nombre que se volvería fuerte para que eso no volviera a pasar, Kyoko prometió lo mismo, para poder defender a sus hermanos cuando ellos no pudieran. Ryohei los calmo diciendo que su deber como hermano de en medio era cuidarlos a los dos, que no era deber ni del mayor ni de la menor, pero aun así ambos niños siguieron con la idea. Knuckle comenzó a entrenar siempre que podía en el boxeo y Kyoko entro a un club de artes marciales mixtas.

Su plan para que sus hermanos no entraran en peligro nunca más se arruino.

Cuando tenía doce años conoció a Kurokawa Hana en el metro, ella estaba siendo acosada por un pedófilo. La chica parecía a punto de romper a llorar pero su orgullo no lo permitía. Ryohei era un caballero, pero sobre todo era un hermano mayor así que en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación golpeó al hombre en la cara y llamó a seguridad. Hizo que la chica se hiciera amiga de su hermana menor y así pudiera tener a ambas niñas seguras a su vista. Él también había ayudado al chico Sawada alguna vez cuando los matones iban tras él. Luego su hermano mayor se encargó del rubio.

Con el incidente de Mochida no se preocupó, Knuckle tampoco. A Reborn se le arruinó el plan de hacer que Ieyasu controlara eso cuando la misma Kyoko golpeó a Mochida en la cara.

Unos meses después apenas se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba sentado con los hermanos de los amigos de su hermano. En una pelea de comida, en el tejado de la escuela.

Chrome le estaba lanzando migas de pan a la cabeza, Tsuna alentaba a Kyoya para que tirara tomates a Takeshi mientras Hayato medio comía, medio lanzaba bolas de arroz a lambo y al Sushi-boy*, el cual servía de escudo humano al de cabello plata. Lambo se había metido a la escuela junto a I-pin y ambos arrojaban vegetales hacia Tsuna y Chrome mientras Mukuro se cubría detrás de Ryohei.

El de cabellos blancos rió fuertemente y se unido a la pelea exclamando un "extremo" cómo hacía años no pronunciaba.

 **Bueno, lamento haberme demorado diez días en actualizar pero tengo una agenda ocupada, así que los domingos serian el día con mayor probabilidad de actualizar. Lo siento mucho.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran la vida.**

 *** = apodo de Yamamoto.**


	12. Niebla a la vista

**Descargo de responsabilidad: to' a Amano, sin pensarlo.**

 **Advertencias: OOC con sentido, destrucción del canon, mención de abuso infantil.**

 **Que se desfrute la lectura.**

* * *

Cuando Mukuro era niño, estaba jugando en el parque junto a su primo mayor, Daemon, quien era la última persona que le quedaba en la vida. Él no era el típico niño sin padres, su madre murió cuando nació y su padre se suicidó al tiempo después, como no tenía ni idea de quienes eran, no se mortificaba con ello.

Recordaba bien el día en que fue secuestrado por aquellos científicos, apenas tenía cuatro años en ese entonces y su primo le llevaba casi tres años de ventaja. Había estado jugando cerca de los columpios con su pequeño carrito rojo cuando un extraño hombre le tomó en brazos y salía corriendo hacia una camioneta, escuchaba los gritos horrorizados de Spade mientras caía a la inconsciencia por el shock.

Cuando despertó estaba junto a muchos otros niños, tan o más asustados que él, mayores y menores que él, todos traían la misma ropa y distintos números en ellas: el suyo era seiscientos dieciséis. Nadie pasaba de su número.

Aquellos hombres y mujeres les hacían cosas horribles, los inyectaban, les obligaban a correr hasta desmayarse y los dejaban sin comer si algo fallaba. El de cabellos azules había logrado salir intacto de lesiones fatales en la mayoría de los experimentos a los que era sometido, pero no lo hacía menos doloroso.

En unos meses ya habían muerto cien niños en los experimentos, al año eran ciento cincuenta, en los dos siguientes solo quedaban quinientos de ellos, al cuarto años las cosas comenzaron a ser más duras .

Las cosas pasaron de entrenamientos exhaustivos e inyecciones extrañas a operaciones riesgosas y asesinatos directos de los experimentos fracasados. A los nueve años recién cumplidos de Mukuro, solo quedaban cincuenta niños vivos, la mayoría con grandes deformidades por los experimentos y todos con graves secuelas mentales, él no se salvaba.

A los doce le tocó la operación que lo marcaría para siempre, no lo habían sedado en lo más mínimo y cada corte en su carne le hacía gritar de tal manera que casi se dañaba las cuerdas vocales, deseaba quedar inconsciente o morir en ese momento para dejar de sufrir aquella tortura.

No sabía cuándo había acabado por fin con aquella maldita operación, sus ruegos habían sido escuchados y termino inconsciente, solo se dio cuenta que tenía una infinidad de vendas en su torso y su ojo izquierdo estaba igualmente vendado. Sintió que algo había cambiado en él, se sentía más grande, más sabio pero también sentía como si le hubieran robado algo, como si hubiera perdido lo poco de infancia que le quedaba.

Un hombre corrió rápidamente hacia él y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba en la habitación de cirugías, no tenía esas malditas ropas que le identificaban por número, si no, ropas parecidas a la de hospital. El hombre le explico que habían localizado la ilegal actividad de Estraneo (Ilegal hasta para la mafia) y que procedieron lo más rápido a detener los experimentos.

El niño lo observó entre confuso y emocionado ¿No tendría que estar en ese maldito lugar nunca más? ¿Por fin iba a ser libre? Sonrió por primera vez en años, era una alegría inmensa acaparando su cuerpo que sentía poder llorar en ese momento.

Pero.

¿Era el único que sobrevivió a eso? ¿Había alguien más? ¿Chikusa y Ken sobrevivieron?

Ambos niños habían sido su salvación en esos años de sufrimiento, entre los tres apaciguaban sus dolencias e inquietudes de si el día siguiente seguirían con vida.

Le pregunto directamente al hombre (llamado Iemitsu como se enteró luego) y recibió una respuesta casi inmediata: solo habían diez niños que habían sobrevivido completamente, el resto debieron ser sacrificados por todas las mutaciones que sufrieron y crisis mentales que no serían capaces de enfrentar en la vida. Se alarmó ¿Diez? La posibilidad de que sus amigos estuvieran vivos había bajado mucho, los tres habían sido llevados a experimentación entre esos días.

Volvió a cuestionar para saber la lista de quienes seguían con vida, el hombre con una sonrisa simpática le dio los nombres de todos los niños que conseguirían una vida normal en algún lugar del mundo: Leonardo Lotto, David Fletcher, Allen Crow, Alexis Castell, Khan Kaya, Federico Luxx, Chikusa Kakimoto, Johan Torres y Ken Joshima*.

Su alegría volvió a crecer. Los tres libres, al fin libres.

Sus impulsos de niño le obligaron a lanzarse para abrazar al hombre rubio que le dio el comunicado, el hombre no lo apartó, sino que, desordenó la cabellera azul de Rokudo y le dijo que volvería a verlos en cuanto mejorara completamente.

Tal como el adulto había dicho, todos se reunieron en cuanto estuvieron recuperados, algunos demostraban abiertamente su felicidad (Por ejemplo: Ken) y otros eran más reservados (Chikusa) pero los niños, pues su mente y conocimiento estaba ligada a una etapa infantil, se mostraban mas sanos que cuando los encontraron. La CEDEF y Vongola estaban orgullosos de, al menos, poder hacer que esos niños volvieran a tener una vida más normal.

Llevo al menos seis meses para enseñarles a los niños las cosas primordiales que necesitarían saber para su edad y llevarlos con sus familias, o en otros casos, encontrarles una. Los preadolescentes que no tenían una familia fueron tomados bajo el ala de una persona con el alias de: M. S. Levellier. Que tenía una conexión cercana a la Vongola por información, él fue quien encontró todo sobre los experimentos y se quedó con los archivos originales de Estraneo. Alexis Castell y Khan Kaya fueron los primeros en volver con sus familias, Mukuro tuvo la suerte de que Chikusa y Ken tuvieran una dirección cercana a la que su primo vivía actualmente.

Daemon Spade, a poco de cumplir los quince años, había estado viviendo con el fantasma del recuerdo de su pequeño primo. Elena, su novia, siempre le decía que no se culpara por ello, de todos modos el solo tenía seis años cuando eso ocurrió, poco y nada podía haber hecho. Él sabía que Elena tenía razón de eso pero su consciencia no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo, no sabía dónde estaba, ni sí estaba vivo su primo.

Por eso cuando consiguió una llamada del presidente de la CEDEF anunciándole el hecho de que su primo se encontraba seguro, cogió un vuelo con lo que tenía puesto (su familia era adinerada) y con la esperanza de que no fuera la broma de algún desgraciado con la habilidad de imitar voces. El mismo lo destrozaría con sus ilusiones.

En cuanto llego a Italia se movió hasta Sicilia, para llegar a la base de la CEDEF y buscar a su querido Mukuro*, se encontró siendo recibido por dos arcobalenos, Lal Mirch y Colonello, quienes serios (para sorpresa de muchas personas, normalmente Colonello estaría coqueteando con Lal y la "bebé" le lanzaría cachetadas) no daban detalle de nada. Daemon lo agradeció.

Cuando llego a la habitación asignada para reunirse con el niño, en cuanto vio ese cabello tan parecido al suyo, esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, corrió para abrazar al algo incómodo chico que no parecía gustar lo suficiente del contacto físico.

Mukuro no recordaba mucho sobre antes de estar en los laboratorios pero la figura que se quedaba grabada y que lo reconfortaba en sus sueños era Daemon, demonios, sí que había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Cuando el adolescente lo llevó a Japón, después de agradecerle a Vongola y CEDEF, el enseñó poco a poco el idioma (Como Mukuro no tenía mucho en su cabeza le resultaría fácil y difícil a la vez) pues con suerte sabia lo básico del italiano, no podía escribir bien ni pronunciar bien el idioma que siempre estuvo hablando durante los 8 años que se mantuvo secuestrado, solo con la ayuda de los hombres de Sawada pudo aprender apenas un poco.

Su primo aprendía mejor con los programas infantiles japoneses que en sus clases con libros e instrucciones difíciles, rápidamente se dio cuenta que Mukuro debía aprender como niño pues esa era su edad mental: la de un niño de seis años, Daemon tenía que acostumbrarse a un niño en el cuerpo de un preadolescente con leves secuelas físicas y mentales.

Empezó a planear la destrucción completa de todas las Famiglias involucradas desde que vio el ojo de Mukuro cambiando la figura de su pupila mientras liberaba llamas de la niebla. Lo peor de todo es que el chico pensaba que era normal, lo sentía propio de sí mismo y en cierta manera disfrutaba el tener ese maldito ojo.

Daemon tenía todo completo, todas esas famiglias destruidas cuando Vindice se movió. Siempre agradecerá a Sawada y compañía por devolverle a la realidad y ayudarle a darse cuenta que solo perjudicaría a Mukuro con sus acciones. Lo que menos quería ver el chico era sangre. También tendría una deuda con Hibari por evitar que terminara preso en Vindice, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún no le agradara por completo, sus hermanos menores eran más de su gusto (Eso le hacía sonar como un maldito pedófilo)

Mukuro ahora se encontraba huyendo entre risas infantiles (y algunas de terror) de sus nuevos amigos. A ellos poco y nada les importaba que su ojo izquierdo fuera rojo, que su japonés fuera extraño ni que pensara como un niño pequeño. Todos eran básicamente iguales en su forma de pensar cotidiana y disfrutaban las mismas cosas que él, las cosas pequeñas de la vida.

Habían estado lanzándose comida en el techo de la escuela y en cuanto llego Alaude se echaron a correr. Se le hacía raro que Chrome no hubiera ido a enfrentar a su hermano como hacia normalmente cuando la interrumpía, si no, que seguía las tonterías del grupo. Todos juntos eran un grupo loco y divertido.

Tsuna, quien se la pasaba como el padre desubicado del grupo, tenía a Kyoya y a Lambo encima mientras corría con risas alocadas, casi lo mismo que Hayato pero este estaba siendo cargado en el hombro de Takeshi que no parecía agotado en lo más mínimo. Chrome corría de espaldas, con I-pin en brazos, y le arrojaba comida a su hermano mayor cada que podía, mientras Ryohei le ayudaba adelantándolo cuando se quedaba muy atrás.

Los más curiosos del grupo siempre serian el de cabello castaño y el bebé, Tsuna tenía una extraña aura rodeándole el brazo y el infante la llevaba rodeándole la cabeza con un punto brillante en su frente.

No le importó y siguió corriendo aún más rápido mientras gritaba de la emoción y reía fuertemente hasta la salida, con todo el resto de chicos.

* * *

 **Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito y me encanta. Si hay alguna duda sobre las edades de los personajes, favor de avisar.**

 ***Número uno: Estos OC's quizás vuelvan a parecer, pero no es seguro. Solo los hice para complementar.**

 ***Número dos: Guiño a cómo Mukuro llama a Chrome en el canon.**

 ***Namber tres: Me di cuenta que no hay otro *. lol.**

 **Tus comentarios me alegran, gracias, Txuricata. Me alegras la vida.**


	13. Rayo relampagueante

**Descargo de responsabilidad: nada sobre KHR me pertenece, y es bueno que así continué.**

 **Advertencias: OOC con sentido y destrucción del canon.**

 **Que se disfrute la lectura.**

A diferencia del pensamiento cotidiano sobre los niños Bovino, ellos no eran tontos ni los habían mandado a ser asesinados (Aunque uno que otro de la Famiglia así lo quisiera). Lambo y Lampo eran parte de los niños más listos de Bovino, solo era que, son unos flojos la mayor parte del tiempo.

En la (Para nada) pequeña familia mafiosa todos eran conocidos por su intelecto superior y creatividad para las armas (A muchas personas se les olvidaba que el Arcobaleno del rayo provenía de esa Famiglia) pero esos rasgos de superdotado solo se mostraban desde la adolescencia y se consolidaban a medida que crecían. Era muy extraño que alguno lo demostrase antes, especialmente de la misma rama.

Pero Lampo comenzó a demostrar su intelecto desde los seis años y Lambo lo siguió a los tres. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ellos puesto que entonces mostraban una mayor posibilidad de adquirir el puesto de jefe como ellos. Pero no eran los únicos, sin duda habían más niños con la "inteligencia despertada" antes de tiempo, aun así, la mayoría de ellos todavía no marcaban un gran paso en la Famiglia.

Y ellos sí. Si alguien preguntaba quien había creado la famosa "Bazooka de los diez años", le dirían que era secreto. De hecho, habían dos armas con esa temática: la bazooka fue construida por Lampo mientras la "Pistola de los diez años" fue hecho por Lambo después de descubrir como fue que su hermano hizo la original.

Cuando Lampo cumplió los diez años se le dio una misión trampa por parte de una rama ajena a la suyo. Lambo le siguió por capricho, también porque conocía la trampa pero más que nada por capricho, él también quería conocer a el mayor asesino a sueldo del mundo.

Lambo desde joven había mostrado una insana curiosidad por las computadoras, le dabas un modelo cualquiera y a la media hora conocía todo el sistema (Todas las maneras de destruirlo y repararlo), creo sus propios virus y programas de una forma que ni el mejor antivirus, ni el mayor conocedor de computadoras podría detectarlos.

Y también gustaba de ser un troll de internet.

Si, con cinco años había devastado grandes páginas que no le gustaban y creaba bromas para molestar hasta la más calmada persona. Tenía un nombre y una personalidad falsa para ello, conocía cada rincón del internet y nadie podía detenerlo. Lo mejor que había hecho era desarmar un cartel de drogas, tráfico de órganos y pedófilos. Conocía muchas personas alrededor del mundo, cada uno hablaba distintos idiomas y tenía distintas formas de actuar pero tenían muchas cosas en común: la ilegalidad y extraños métodos de justicia, juegos y redes sociales.

¿Alguien robo tu más oscuro secreto y lo público por todo el internet? Fue RedStorm ¿Alguien descubrió tu dirección IP donde guardas elemento militar ilegal robado y se la entregó a la policía? Fue MARCIANITO ¿Borraron tu cuenta de LOL y la de Minecraft? Fue el servidor seguro ¿Te metieron en un grupo tonto y sin sentido del que no puedes salir? Fue Lambo.

A pesar de todo, no era muy conocido por los bajos mundos del internet como una sola cuenta, todos creían que eran distintas personas por las distintas formas de actuar y destruir sus negocios. Muchos contaban que estuvieron a punto de atrapar a GreenOp y a MARCIANITO cuando RedStorm estaba robándoles hasta el Wi-Fi.

Cambiando de tema, Lampo había fallado miserablemente, otra vez, intentando matar a Reborn ¿Qué? La misión (Por muy falsa que fuera) no era suya y solo se encargaba de que su hermano no muriera ni se hiriera de gravedad. Sin duda, a veces agradecía al futuro jefe Vongola por dejarlos quedar un tiempo en su casa y no tener que estar cerca del departamento de G ni Bianchi, ahí si se morían los dos.

Había visto muchas veces a su hermano del futuro diciéndole cosas extrañas sobre "No comer avena" o "Guarda tus balas", pero ¿Alguna vez alguien le hacía caso a su hermano? Si, muchas veces, pero eso no lo contaba a él.

La primera vez que estuvo verdaderamente preocupado por Lampo fue durante la denominada "Locura de Spade" en que la que resultó gravemente herido por defenderle ¡A él! Quien siempre dudaba de sus habilidades en todo momento por molestarle. Él no tenía el suficiente conocimiento para ayudar a la herida sangrante del de cabellos verdes.

Disparase con su gran invención fue la mejor idea. Apretó el gatillo de la pistola en su pierna y al cabo de unos segundos se encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto siendo levemente envuelto por una pequeña nube rosácea y una niña de cabello blanco (Teñido) le miraba algo aburrida. A pesar del casi obvio desinterés de la chica (Que parecía tener la misma edad de Fuuta e incluso menos) le dijo que su hermano estaría a salvo y que dejarla de confundirlo con una niña. Y le dio dulces de uva.

Lambo no tuvo tiempo para gritar de la sorpresa cuando ya estuvo de vuelta a su tiempo, observo a su hermano en el suelo que parecía ya ni siquiera haber tenido la herida en un principio.

El Lambo de quince años se puso a gritar en cuanto se enteró que su compañero de cabello teñido le había dado sus dulces a su "mocoso" yo. El niño le golpeo en la cara por comportarse de esa manera.

Después de que el incidente se calmara volvió a su vida "normal", pero Takeshi (Con un inglés muy bueno, cabe destacar) lo mantenía ocupado junto a I-Pin y Mukuro. Esos tres lo habían mantenido alrededor del "mundo real" durante mucho tiempo. Luego se agregó a Ryohei que parecía curioso por su inteligencia y su hereditario control de la electricidad.

Apenas unos cuantos días después otra persona arrasó con su tiempo, tratándolo como un niño normal, luego Hayato, de quien, prácticamente se veía obligado a estar. Raro. Con esos dos juntos también tenía a Chrome, que a cada momento se parecía menos a su hermano mayor, lo mismo con Kyoya, el único niño menor que él.

Todos ellos estaban comiendo, cortesía de Tsuna, comida típica de Suramérica. Nana parecía encantada de que su hijo menor hubiera echo amigos tan rápido y que los invitara a casa, Ieyasu estaba pasando mucho tiempo afuera con Reborn y si no fuera por el castaño se hubiera sentido sola.

Takeshi parecía encantado con los burritos, casi obligando al de cabellos claros a comerlos. Tsuna le mostraba que era lo mejor para comer primero a su madre y a Chrome: quienes parecían disfrutar del ceviche, I-Pin se encontraba comiendo unos cuantos dulces, que Tsuna aclaraba, se los enviaron del sur. Ryohei no se decidía entre Pan de Jamón y Cachapa mientras el ilusionista disfrutaba de una empanada picando un poco para el infante que estaba sentado en las piernas del de cabello blanco.

Lambo decidió tomar un descanso del internet y saco uno de los casi abandonados tacos. No se dio cuenta que tenía picante hasta que Hayato le daba un poco de agua.

Si, a veces cuestionaba su inteligencia.

 **Y con Lambo damos por terminado el "arco" de presentación para empezar con Varia. No esperen mucho canon.**

 **Gracias a todos los lectores y especialmente a Txuricata, muchas gracias.**


	14. Es hora del d-d-d-d-¿Dino?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: lo mismo del cap. anterior.**

 **Advertencias: OOC con sentido y destrucción del canon.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Ieyasu había estado demasiado nervioso y por eso Reborn decidió mandarlo a relajarse con sus amigos al centro de la ciudad. Sin duda estaba funcionando, el rubio parecía bastante contento entre sus amigos, hermano (Con sus respectivos amigos) y las chicas.

Reborn podía notar muchas cosas con todos ellos juntos: G se sentía algo molesto con Hayato por ser un hijo ilegitimo (Aunque del chico no se hubiera sabido nada), Takeshi Yamamoto; parecía algo nervioso, y desde la llegada del chico de cabello plata y Tsuna, era más amable y abierto que antes. "Giotto" se veía mucho más confiado desde los casi invisibles apoyos que su hermano le daba, desde darle su parte de la comida cuando él se la quitaba hasta sostenerlo cada que estaba a punto de caerse por las escaleras. También se fijó que la "vaca" parecía bastante apegado al español, al igual que el resto de infantes; tiempo después se enteraría que el chico quería ser profesor. Chrome, la chica que parecía alejada de cualquier cosa que no fueran sus hermanos se había vuelto más abierta con el mundo, ya no era extraño encontrársela riendo de algo.

Hayato y Tsuna tenían personalidades iguales y contrarias a la vez, por eso eran tan buenos amigos, Takeshi se colaba entre ambos creando un vínculo aún más grande, luego llegaba Chrome, cómo revoloteando, y se quedaba flotando alrededor. Ryohei aparecía como el sol de la sensatez y terminaba desde "No tiraran eso ahí" a "No tiren mucho", a su lado Mukuro también llegaba a veces como la voz de la razón pero no duraba mucho. Lambo gustaba de quedarse en bromista y genio: ellos lo respetaban mientras tanto Kyoya solo veía divertido y sin entender.

Mientras tanto G y Ieyasu eran completamente contrarios que se habían vuelto amigos por cosas del destino, Asari tenía una personalidad calmada que hacia evitar que G "explotara" y que Ieyasu acabase con una crisis nerviosa. Alaude aprecia cuando quería y se iba. Knuckle era un sol potente que pasaba de "¡extremo!" a "EXTREMO" o "No extremo" cuando era necesario, Lampo por su parte, era un flojo que estaba cómodo con ellos y Daemon no era precisamente quien tenía la voz de la razón pero también daba soluciones más lógicas.

El arcobaleno podía ver que los integrantes de ambos grupos se complementaban entre sí y con los otros. Tsuna relajaba a Giotto, Hayato distraía a G, Takeshi quitaba las preocupaciones de Asari, Ryohei mantenía a Knuckle con la autoestima alta, Chrome se aseguraba de que su hermano tomara un descanso, Lambo había empezado a cuidar la salud de su hermano y Mukuro mantenía a Deamon cuerdo cuando no estaban ni la décima generación ni Elena.

Entre todos parecían hallar una manera de terminar hablando juntos y mezclar temas que no tenían nada que ver, cómo basquetbol y paredes pintadas de verde. Tsuna gustaba de acosa su hermano, Takeshi mantenía una batalla de miradas con Hayato, Asari era quien cargaba a Kyoya mientras entablaba una conversación con Ryohei, Lambo le pasaba dulces a I-pin cual narcotráfico. Chrome, Haru, Kyoko y Hana parecían en una conversación de chicas (Nadie quiso entrar ahí) y Knuckle hablaba animadamente sobre boxeo con Mukuro mientras Daemon era ahora quien cargaba a Kyoya, casi examinándolo. Hayato tenía a Reborn sobre su cabeza.

― Entonces la muj-

El castaño no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando un cuerpo cayó sobre el aventándolo fuertemente contra un edificio. Sorprendentemente Tsuna no parecía gravemente lesionado y parecía estar más preocupado del chico que le había caído encima; este tenía el cabello castaño claro cubriéndole un ojo, la ropa dañada: con cortes en ella y muy malherido. Reborn frunció el ceño y de inmediato, casi como si el chico sobre el que estaba le hubiera leído la mente este corrió hacia su mejor amigo antes de que el resto reaccionara. Pudo observar al malherido chico y un pequeño rasguño en la cabeza de Tsuna que sangraba.

― ¿Qué rayos? ¡Mira este niño! ¿Quién rayos le hizo esto? ― Sin duda el menor de los Sawada se encontraba preocupado por el chico inconsciente.

Reborn reconoció al adolescente: era el aprendiz de Iemitsu, Basil. Pudo escuchar una gran explosión y sin perder la calma volteó para encontrarse a uno de los miembros del Varia: llevaba el cabello largo de un tono parecido al de Hayato pero azulado, tenía la mayoría de su cabellos atado en una coleta alta y un abundante flequillo hacia el lado derecho, traía puesto el uniforme negro de Varia y unas cintas adhesivas sobre sus labios. Los observo con una expresión aburrida y antes de que algunos guardianes pudieran reaccionar ya estaban casi todos en el suelo. El hombre los había atacado tan rápidamente que solo un experto en pelea podría haber visto sus movimientos, en pocas palabras, Reborn.

Takeshi se había levantado y tomado el bate se su hermano, para posteriormente correr hacia el recién llegado como el "verdadero" Yamamoto hubiera hecho pero no tenía la misma practica que él y por eso termino en el suelo siendo solamente bloqueado. Sus acciones sorprendieron a todos, nunca habían visto a Takeshi atacar directamente a alguien.

Reborn se fijó en que Takeshi parecía haber captado un poco la atención de Squalo, a la vez que pudo notar la manera en que sostenía el bate: demasiado igual que un conocedor de la espada para ser simplemente un civil.

En cuanto Squalo empezó a moverse hacia Tsuna (Aunque no fuera así) se recuperó rápidamente y corrió para proteger a su hermano, se colocó delante de él mirando fijamente l miembro de Varia seriamente. No tenía sus llamas pero habían tres chicos menores que el en peligro, especialmente su hermano pero no contaba con que este decidiera protegerlo a él. Tsuna lo tomo del hombre y lo arrojo hacia atrás junto con el chico que parecía a punto de despertar de la inconsciencia, Hayato y Reborn.

― Si tienes algún asunto podemos hablarlo tranquilamente, no hay necesidad de la violencia ― contradiciéndose con su propia forma de organizar los problemas, Tsuna optó por dejar una expresión dura que sorprendió a parte de sus amigos y hermano, Tsuna no traía la expresión seria pero burlona que tuvo cuando enfrento a Nezu que vieron Chrome y Reborn, esta no mantenía ninguna burla y denotaba experiencia en luchas contra personas más fuertes.

El joven de cabello largo apunto hacia el inconsciente Basil y Tsuna frunció el ceño. Reborn se sentía orgulloso de como el chico parecía querer encargarse de la situación.

― ¡ _Pues puedes irte bien derechito a la mierda_ porque no te lo voy a dar! ―

Y… Lo arruinó.

Squalo hizo un gesto de "Pues te jodes" y avanzo lentamente, alzando su brazo y revelando su afilada espada en vez de mano, preparo para atacar sin importarle civiles pero el sonido de algo cortando el viento resonó en los oídos de todos y un látigo aparecía deteniendo el brazo del asesino.

El joven adulto frunció el ceño ligeramente y volteo hasta el origen del ataque.

― No deberías ser tan duro con los niños, Squalo ―

Aquellos que ya no estaban conmocionados observaron a quien había hablado: Rubio, alto, relajado y de ojos amables, Cavallone había llegado a ayudar.

La décima generación de los Vongola (o la mayoría de ellos) le miraban como si huibiese llegado el mismísimo Jesucristo a salvarles, mientras otra parte de los adolescentes le observaban entre agradecidos y confundidos (Chrome, Daemon, Lambo) y el grupo más pequeño le lanzaban miradas indiferentes (Tsuna y Hayato principalmente).

Dino se sintió muy observado en ese momento.

* * *

 **Bueno, Bueno. Terminò siendo casi como una introducción pero funciono(?) Creo que lograron visualizar un poco como es Squalo y la actitud (estúpida) de Tsuna.**

 **Respondiendo weas:**

 **Txuricata: Tu sabes que te amo(?), bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta: Si, son las cuentas de Lambo y no, no tiene una cuenta en que sea conocido principalmente como él mismo. No puedes acceder ni a Cl*bPeng*in con cinco años.**

 **OtakuLife123: Amo el ceviche~ Y respondiéndote, Tsuna es un videobloguer principalmente pero también juega con Hayatin.**

 **Si, tiene fans y Alejandro quizá no vuelva a salir (No lo cree para nada màs que resheno). Espero te agrade Au!Squalo.**

 **PczZitoO : ¡Bienvenida! Bien, creo que voy a tener que cambiar el sumary... Que bien que te haya gustado, espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

 **Bye.**


	15. Una lluvia de dolor y promesas(Ydolor)

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ¿Es necesario que lo diga?**

 **Advertencias: OOC con sentido, destrucción del canon, feels.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

Aprovechando la "distracción" causada por Dino, Ieyasu lanzo a su hermano hacia atrás y destruyendo lo que le quedaba de cobarde ataco de frente a Squalo con un puñetazo en el estómago; si hubiera estado con sus llamas quizás habría podido causar daño. El de cabellos claros le pateó en el estómago antes de que su puño llegara a tocarle deshaciéndose posteriormente de Dino con un fuerte tirón.

Reborn suspiró.

Tsuna y Takeshi arremetieron juntos en un intento de ataque combinado: el castaño con su puño desnudo y el beisbolista con el bate de Asari, ambos iban por las costillas de Squalo. El asesino simplemente los barrió, ellos no tenían nada que ver con el asunto de la herencia y su jefe le dijo que no les hiriera de gravedad. Si lo hiciera se ganaría un castigo.

Asari le quito el bate a Takeshi, ignorando la mirada preocupada del chico, y convirtiéndolo a espada fue contra el de cabello largo; fue fácilmente derrotado y mantenía unos cuantos cortes sangrantes. Los siguientes en atacar fueron Daemon y Ryohei, el ilusionista batió con su guadaña e ilusiones pero no dieron un gran efecto, terminando a un lado de su aterrado primo, Ryohei llamó a Chrome para intentar hacer lo mismo que sus dos amigos. Ryohei lanzó un golpe directo al pecho a una velocidad que impresionó a muchos, siendo acompañado por Chrome, quien lanzaba un puñetazo hacia la cabeza de asesino de Varia, igual que el resto terminaron en el suelo. G, sin pensar siquiera en sacar sus flechas fue directo hasta el enemigo pero por su poca experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo su derrota no se hizo esperar.

Knuckle y Kyoko fueron los siguientes ignorando la mirada negativa que les enviaba su hermano, el resultado fue el mismo. Solo quedaban Hana y Haru protegiendo a los niños (Mukuro incluido) y Hayato cuidando de Basil junto a Reborn.

Squalo comenzó a acercarse al de cabello plata cuando sintió una fuerte cantidad de llamas de la nube explotando a su alrededor. Observó al último adolescente en pie que mantenía en su mano un artilugio extraño que guardaba las llamas. No le tomó gran importancia, el chico debería saber que esas no eran muy útiles si no se sabían utilizar. El español lanzó unas canicas de metal hacia su dirección: Squalo no alcanzó a huir cuando las explosiones comenzaron.

Reborn casi fruncio el ceño. Tal parecía que el hermano de G y Bianchi no era tan civil.

Morti le había dado aquellas cosas cuando lo envió a Japón, por si en algún momento tenía algún problema con gente peligrosa. Primero debía de liberar las llamas de la nube de la caja, luego soltara las canicas y utilizar sus llamas para explotar la pólvora que tenían. Las canicas explotarían con efecto mayor con sus llamas y gracias al efecto de la llamas purpuras estas explosiones se ampliarían hasta el triple.

Squalo aceptó que ese había sido un buen truco pero no lo suficientemente bueno. Apareció detrás de la joven tormenta y le dio un golpe para dejarlo fuera de combate, Hayato suprimió un grito, con una velocidad increíble detuvo el golpe del chico que se había vuelto a levantar. Ieyasu arremetió con toda su fuerza en su brazo derecho contra Squalo, quien volvió a arrojarlo lejos y antes de que el rubio volviera a levantarse le arrojo una de sus espadas cortas para dejarlo clavado por su ropa en una pared.

Reborn sabía que no debía entrometerse por más que quisiera y tenía que enseñarle a su alumno y a los futuros guardianes el perder contra alguien mucho más fuerte. Simplemente miro a Squalo a los ojos para indicarle que no haría nada para detenerlo a menos que se pasara.

El usuario de espada se agacho para abrir la chaqueta del inconsciente Basil, sacando una pequeña caja de madera con el emblema de Vongola en ella, sintió una pequeña mano intentando detener la suya, era el único niño-intento-de-mafioso que no se había metido en la "pelea" anterior. Se notaba que el chico estaba asustado y que no parecía tener las agallas ni para enfrentársele a un pez dorado pero aun así se había levantado para ayudar a los suyos. Squalo respetó eso y simplemente empujó al chiquillo con su codo logrando que terminara sentado y, después de guardar la caja entre sus ropas, revolvió los cabellos verdes del bovino.

El niño se sorprendió al igual que los adolescentes que no parecían poder moverse. La Varia era fuerte, demasiado para ellos. Necesitarían mucho entrenamiento para poder enfrentarles, en su condición actual no habían podido hacer nada y sus hermanos (La mayoría no sabía nada sobre mafias) se vieron involucrados.

El de boca parchada simplemente se fue después de terminada su misión, ignorando las diatribas de los jóvenes que aun querían defender lo indefendible. En el fono e sentía mal por haber usado tanta fuerza.

Lo chicos más jóvenes se movieron rápidamente hasta sus hermanos mayores. Hayato ignorando su brazo roto fue a preguntarle a G si estaba bien, este le ignoro y fue por su rubio amigo; pasó casi lo mismo con Takeshi y Asari. Tsuna corrió por su primer amigo, para poder calmar el dolor que sentía en el brazo, Takeshi hizo lo mismo para posteriormente para ver si las chicas y los niños estaban bien. Knuckle llamó a una ambulancia mientras su hermana le daba la dirección de donde se encontraban.

Ryohei abrazo a sus hermanos y corrió hacia Hayato y Lampo, efectivamente el brazo del menor estaba roto y afortunadamente el niño de cabello verde no sufría de shock por la situación. Chrome tomó a su hermano y se fue. Nadie le dijo nada.

Cuando Solo estaban Tsuna y Takeshi, el del brazo lastimado se permitió el llorar del dolor. Asari tenía vendas por todo el torso y Knucle se había encerrado a entrenar sin descansar, pero fue detenido por Ryohei y Kyoko.

Ieyasu tenía miedo de explicarle todo ese asunto a su hermano al día siguiente pero este no le pregunto nada, ni siquiera había mencionado el tema, lo saludó como todos los días desde que llego y se comportó de igual forma, pero se había vuelto más cerrado con G.

Basil explicó la situación en cuanto pudo y Dino le ayudo en ello. Sobre los anillos, sobre su padre, sobre la herencia, sobre Xanxus. Él lo entendió y lo acepto como su responsabilidad, sería el décimo Vongola aunque le costase treinta entrenamientos seguidos de Reborn.

No dejaría que su familia fuera lastimada otra vez.

Tsuna había tomado a Basil bajo su protección y desconfiaba bastante de Dino, no por su participación (inútil) en los hechos del día anterior, si no, por su torpeza comparable a la de Giotto. El rubio no lo sabía pero su hermano se la había pasado investigando sobre el asesino y había escuchado toda la conversación con Dino y Basil. Tampoco sabía sobre la promesa que se había hecho Tsuna: proteger lo preciado para él y lo que era preciado para su tesoro.

Ieyasu empezó su entrenamiento exhaustivo ese mismo día, todos los guardianes lo hicieron. Sus hermanos (o la mayoría de ellos) también.

Reborn estaba orgullosos de eso y con los arcobalenos que habían decido ayudar con aquellos que consideraron dignos, decidieron dejar el entrenamiento "espartano" y comenzar el entrenamiento "Arcobaleno".

 **Otro capitulo largo, la música fue una buena inspiración para escribirlo.**

 **OtakuLife123: Lo siento, error de dedo. Squalo no es mujer. Que bueno que te haya divertido, no queria volverlo muy serio en ese punto, necesitaba lago mas. Y pues el próximo cap estará disponible la próxima semana (lol)**

 **Txuricata: ¡Pa' eso estoy! Entre mas rápido termine una, comienzo otra. Bueno, los titulos aparecen por si solos, es magia. Lamento el error de dedo, pero Squalo no es mujer. Pues no, no hay Gola, mero si ¡MINI! Lo adoro. Espero hayas disfrutado este.**

 **PczZitoO: Pues aquí el clima es medio bipolar. Gracias por el cumplido *te miro y sonrió*(?) Con eso de Hibari me diste una idea, pero sera pa' cuando termine el fanfic (Como a mitad de año o mas). Espero te guste este capitulo. Bai, no sabes roliar(?).**

 **Yuu18: ¡Bienvenida! No te disculpes, apenas me di cuenta que el sumary esta bien fome, ¡Oh, stopt it! Me haces sonrojar. Bueno aquí tienes el cap, disfrútalo. La delincuencia no podía faltar, esta en la cultura(?). Me gusta tu nick~**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	16. My name is Barry Allen

**Descargo de responsabilidad: todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **Advertencias: OOC con sentido, destrucción del canon, weas de DC.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

Era lunes, y como todo lunes había que volver a la rutina. O eso se esperaría si no fueran la décima generación de Vongola, la cual tenía que luchar contra algunos de los mejores asesinos del mundo de la mafia: Varia.

Ieyasu se levantó a las cuatro de la mañana para salir a trotar alrededor de la ciudad, siendo sorprendido por su hermano quien le dio una barra de cereal* para el camino. Se lo agradeció y echo a correr.

Asari había intenta hacer lo mismo, entrenar el cuerpo, pero Takeshi lo atrapó y lo encerró en el dojo, encontrándose a su padre: listo para enseñarle.

El caso de G fue distinto, estuvo vigilando a su hermano dormir acompañado de su gemela: Bianchi. Había sido desconsiderado con Hayato el día anterior y había ignorado el dolor que su hermano había sentido (No se había enterado hasta más tarde que Squalo le había roto el brazo). Si, lo habían obligado a quedarse con ellos hasta que el brazo dejase de doler y el más joven no había podido negarse. Ambos acariciaron los cabellos claros del español y fueron a sus asuntos: G había conseguido una idea con las armas que había mostrado su hermano y Bianchi tenía asuntos propios.

Ryohei levantó a su hermano mayor para comenzar un entrenamiento exhaustivo: Knuckle aprendería puntos débiles y nuevos tipos de golpes para ganar cualquier pelea, no se cortarían con otras artes marciales. Lo videos de internet eran muy útiles.

Alaude retó a su hermana a una pelea, dejando a Kyoya cómo juez.

La decisión general había sido dejar a Lampo durmiendo pero no se salvó de Lambo, quien lo termino acosando hasta obligarle a practicar con la electricidad innata de la familia.

Spade no planeaba entrenar, simplemente pasó el día con su primo: esa era la mejor forma de conseguir nuevas ideas para ilusiones más poderosas, los niños tienen una imaginación muy activa.

A medio día apareció Colonello para llevarse a Knuckle a un entrenamiento "Extremo" que fue aceptado por el Sol más joven de buena gana. No volvió a ver al de cabello negro y el infante rubio hasta tres días después.

En ese mismo momento Reborn se había llevado a Basil y a Ieyasu a la Montaña de la Muerte, el lugar más espacioso. Tsuna justifico las faltas de su hermano con Alaude.

Lal se llevó a Lampo, no tenían elementos ni aptitudes en común y especialmente Lal no gustaba de cuidar mocosos llorones pero el italiano era quien necesitaba más entrenamiento, no estaba exento de luchar en contra Varia.

Lambo simplemente hizo un gesto de aprobación hacia su hermano y este se calmó.

Aun así, ese no era el único asunto.

Hayato Della Tempesta no soportaba estar tanto tiempo encerrado con una lesión, sin confundir, a él no le gustaba mucho salir pero Morti le había pegado la sensación de que para mejorarse de algo debía salir a caminar.

Se paseó tranquilamente por el centro de la ciudad dejando el viento desordenar su cabello dejándose guiar por sus pies. Cerró los ojos por unos segundo disfrutando de la brisa cuando chocó contra alguien, rápidamente se disculpó algo avergonzado.

― ¿Eh? ¿Los niños no deberían estar en la escuela ahora? ― escucho una voz joven, debería estar más o menos por su misma edad― ¿Acaso te escapaste?

La voz parecía burlona y relajada, del tipo de persona con la que usualmente se juntaba.

Espera.

¿Se estaba burlando de su estatura?

Si, aceptaba que era más bajo que la mayoría de persona, que media menos que Chrome y fuese confundido siempre con un niño de primaria ¡Pero que no se lo dijera tan directo!

Últimamente estaba muy sensible y eso era culpa de su brazo roto.

― ¡No soy un niño! Tengo catorce, gracias ― Bueno, para muchas personas seguía siendo un niño pero había que imponer respeto ¡Era un adolescente!

Levantó la mirada y observó al chico con el que había chocado, era más alto que el: tan alto como Yamamoto o Tsuna. Su cabello era rubio y le tapaba los ojos, no le quedaba mal como a la mayoría de personas que adoptaban ese peinado, se veía bien.

Tenía que aceptarlo.

No tenía pinta de asiático, occidental igual que él sin duda, tenía un suéter rojo a rayas verticales moradas, pantalones negros con cadenas y botas militares del mismo color.

― ¿Me veo como si me importara? ― el desconocido preguntó nuevamente, con una sonrisa ladina.

― ¿Quieres ser amigo mío? ―

― ¿Me queda de otra? ―

Hayato movía la cabeza en signo negativo y el rubio suspiro sin quitar su sonrisa.

Bueno, el capitán había dicho que tenía que hacer amigos de su edad, ahora se aguantaba.

― Dime… ― el rubio apoyo su brazo en el hombro del más bajo ― ¿Te gustan los aliens?

Y así el español consiguió un amigo que no debería tener.

Tsuna, por su parte, estaba más que aburrido en la clase de inglés ¿Por qué era el único imbécil que tuvo que ir a clases?

¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con él?

Dino explicaba bien, si legar a dudas, y su pronunciación era correcta pero… La mayoría de estudiantes mantenían un fuerte acento japonés.

No podía aguantarse la risa y el rubio torpe no se lo permitiría.

¡Al diablo!: se dijo a si mismo liberando una fuerte risa mientras uno de sus compañeros intentaba presentarse.

La miradas molestas no se hicieron esperar, especialmente la de quien estaba interrumpiendo.

― Sawada, ya que te gusta interrumpir podrías presentarte tu ― Una de las chicas que no mantenían una relación amistosa con el comentó.

― _GG Izi, report team of mancos ¿Quién eres?_

"Rayos", pensó Dino. No habia vuelta atrás con lo que fuera a decir el hermanito menor de su hermanito menor, por lo general los cielos eran difíciles de predecir, incluyéndole.

Tsuna trago una gran cantidad de aire y suspiro; abrió la boca.

― "My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I'm an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly, with the help of my friends at S.T.A.R. Labs, I fight crime and find other meta-humans like me. I hunted the man who killed my mother, but in doing so, I opened up our world to new threats. And I am the only one fast enough to stop them. I am... The Flash!"―

 **Lamento la demora.**

 ***= En Chile hay unas barras de cereal mas ricas que la cresta(?)**

 **mel-yug15: Ese momento llegara, no te apresures y por lo de "el padre favorito de todos" tampoco hay que apresurarse ¡Aquí tienes el cap!**

 **Txuricata: Nunca por el cel xD. Me dieron ganas de tirar a G por la ventana pero era necesario, gracias por avisar lo de la palabra doble. Si te fijas bien sale claro cual es el tesoro de Tsuna y obviamente Reborn sabe todo: es Reborn. Lamento el retraso.**

 **Bye.**


	17. Varioelemento no es igual a bipolaridad

**Descargo de responsabilidad: leer capitulo anterior.**

 **Advertencias: OOC con sentido, destrucción del canon, weas nah que ver.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

Squalo había arribado a Italia hace apenas unos 3 horas, específicamente, a Sicilia, donde se encontraba la base de Varia. No había ningún sonido en la base a parte de las voces de algunos reclutas en entrenamiento: era un día silencioso.

La puertas se abrieron en cuanto estuvo a unos pasos de la entrada, como si hubieran visto su llegada, e ingreso con su típico paso seguro, cabeza en alto y ojos aburridos. Unas cuantas lluvias se inclinaron cuando pasaban junto a él, el resto miraba lejos para no terminar en su mira. Sin siquiera tocar a la puerta se adentró a la oficina del que era su jefe para lanzarle a la cara lo que le había quitado al aprendiz del jefe de la CEDEF. El hombre de intimidantes ojos rojos, cabello negro y piel morena (Todo lo contrario a la apariencia física de Squalo) agarró la caja antes de impactar con su cara mientras sonreía satisfecho con su nueva adquisición.

Los anillos Vongola.

Con eso seguro mantenía una ventaja y no tendrían que luchar con un montón de niños que no deberían saber de la famiglia en primer lugar.

Procedió a abrir la caja dejando ver los anillos, cada uno con su símbolo: nube, niebla, rayo, tormenta, lluvia, sol y cielo. Tomo descuidadamente uno de los anillos, el más preciado, y lo aplasto como si se tratara de simple plástico.

Squalo lo miro para que explicara el porqué de la acción, Xanxus le lanzo hacia la cara, acertándole y dispersando el resto de anillos por la sala.

― Son tan falsos como tú, escoria. ― La voz del joven hombre se oía molesta, pero una contenida. El de cabellos claro le obsequió una mirada sorprendida y ofendida a la vez mientras iba a recoger uno de los anillos, notando por primera vez, que en verdad eran falsos. ― ¿No me jodas con que no los revisaste? ― Squalo desvió la mirada ― ¿No lastimaste de gravedad, verdad? ―

La lluvia volvió a desviar la mirada y el cielo le disparó.

Él sabe que se lo merece, después de todo, le rompió el brazo a uno y se le paso la mano un poco. La paliza era merecida ¡Pero joder! ¡Que dolía más que la mierda!

― El mocoso de Belphegor se fue del país ¿Sabes porque? Por qué lo obligaste a hacer amigos y no le agradan los italianos.

Oh genial, era el día de regañemos a Squalo por querer que sus protegidos tuvieran una vida social normal. Perfecto.

― Siempre la estas cagando, no sé ni porque somos amigos si te la pasabas con el imbécil de Cavallone en la escuela.

Y continuaba.

― Si no fuera por Lussuria te habrías muerto después de derrotar a Tyr.

Pero lo mato él primero.

― Y siempre revocas tus misiones por el arcobaleno de la nube.

Bueno, era quien lo crío.

― Y encima no controlas a ese ilusionista de mierda

Espera.

― Nunca haces bien la sopa de pollo.

Ese no es…

― Y además ya no haces el papeleo

Su trabajo.

―Y no te cortas el pelo, pareces niña.

Okey.

Squalo explotó, prácticamente, la maldita cinta que tenía tapándole la boca se despegó y comenzó un griterío conjunto a una lucha en el cuarto.

Media hora después, el capitán de Varia salía de la oficina (La cual estaba casi completamente destruida) sellándola de un portazo. Dentro, el hijo de Nono, se encontraba aun sentado, pálido, con los ojos bien abiertos y una marca roja en la mejilla.

Quizá Squalo ya no controlaba su temperamento tan bien como antes, pensó, antes aguantaba mucho más tiempo antes de intentar arrancarle la cara.

Bueno.

Se levantó de la silla y se alisto para convocar una reunión con sus guardianes para alistar lo que sería una misión en conjunto: ir a Japón y conseguir los verdaderos anillos, preferiblemente sin matar niños por el camino.

Mientras tanto, con Belphegor y Hayato, parecía una simple reunión de viejos amigos de la escuela, pero primero: no eran viejos amigos de la escuela, y segundo: se conocían hace una y media. El rubio se sentía extrañamente cómodo con un niño cuatro años menor que el, normalmente la única persona menor que el con la que se juntaba era Mammon ¡Y sabía que no era un verdadero bebé! En fin, el enano era bastante abierto a hablarle sin importar a que tema cambiase, había mandado la conversación a otro idioma y el niño le seguía como si lo hubiera hablado toda su vida.

También, el maldito era un genio.

Intentando como una última opción de no tener que hacerle caso al capitán se metió en asuntos matemáticos y de ciencia que un púbero como el no debería saber ¿Y saben qué? Lo respondió como si fuera un 2+2.

Y entonces se rindió, quizá al final si necesitase un amigo para los tiempos libres.

No se había dado cuenta cuando ya estaba en una heladería con Hayato en frente tomando uno de aquellos fríos postres con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tanto en su mano, sostenía una cuchara con un poco de helado de chocolate en ella. Pensó que no estaría mal y comió del dulce con ganas, volvió a observar a su compañero: tenía la cara sucia con helado de vainilla y no se daba cuenta, dejo su cuchara en la mesa y tomo una servilla, con su otra mano levanto el rostro del menor y procedió a limpiarle las mejillas.

¿Lo peor de todo? El chico le sonrió como un niño pequeño y le agradeció ofreciéndole un poco de su propio helado. Y no se pudo negar. Era como tener un hermanito menor, torpe y pequeño a su cargo.

El siempre quiso un hermano menor. Puto Rasiel ¿Por qué nació rimero?

― Y ayer me quebraron el brazo ¡Dolió mucho! ― El de cabello plata hizo fingió una expresión de dolor ― Pero un amigo de mis hermanos me ayudo con el dolor anoche. ―

― ¿Tienes hermanos? ― Preguntó curioso mientras tomaba otro poco de su helado. No era tan bueno como los gelatto de Italia pero estaba bueno.

― ¡Si! Dos medio hermanos, son mellizos: Bianchi y G Gokudera ― ¿Gokudera? Eso sonaba familiar.

― ¿Medio hermanos? ― Su curiosidad ha aumentado. Bel subió de nivel. Bel aprendió Acosar.

― Sep, soy un hijo bastardo ― ¿Y lo dice así como si nada? Tal y como si le valiese una reverenda caca, así tal cual.

― ¡Hayato! ―

Desde lejos una voz masculina, se sentía cerca de su edad. Observo a su amigo levantarse y voltear hacia la persona que le había llamado.

― G-ni ¿Qué tal? ― ¿Era su hermano? Bel levanto la mirada y se quedó perplejo.

Cabello rojo, ojos rojos, tatuaje rojo en la mejilla. Hayato había mencionado el apellido de sus hermanos: Gokudera. Que no lo jodieran con que el maldito enano era familiar de con quien se estaba enfrentando en Varia: Red Smoker. Si no tuviera todo su cabello cubriéndole los ojos podría verse fácilmente como estaba impactado con ello.

Menos mal que no tendría que matarlo o si no se ganaría el odio del enano.

Se fijó que el otro chico lo estaba mirando fijamente. Rayos, tenía la esperanza de pasar desapercibido. El de cabellos rojos lo miró mal pero no dijo nada: uff, no lo había reconocido, que suerte. No es que temiera del otro asesino, todo lo contrario, pero tampoco esperaba iniciar una pelea en ese sitio, menos con Hayato cerca.

― ¿Y este quién es? ― preguntó G de mala manera, mirando peor al rubio.

― ¡Damian, mi nuevo amigo! ― Contestó el menor de los tres alegremente. Menos mal había dado un nombre falso.

G lo seguía mirando mal, como si fuera un delincuente sentenciado a seis cadenas perpetuas (Y vaya que lo era, pero no estaba sentenciado. Ja) pero decidió dejarlo pasar, solo porque su hermano se miraba mucho más alegre que en la mañana.

― Espero no seas un drogo, o tendré que patearte el trasero para que te alejes de él ―

― Me gustaría verte intentarlo ¿Pero será que tienes algún problema en la cabeza? Pareces demasiado apegado a Haya para estar tan poco tiempo con él. ―

― Mira quien habla ―

Una batalla verbal en susurros se había iniciado en cuanto el de ojos verdes estuvo distraído con su helado. Cada frase era como una flecha o un cuchillo en sus cajas torácicas pero ninguno se quería echar para atrás. También era un poco ridículo.

Pero siendo sinceros ¿A quién le importa?

De todas formas la discusión tuvo que ser detenida en cuanto el tema principal se escabulló y se fue. Aparentemente, se había encontrado un gato y fue a por él pero ambos sabían que era mentira y lo había echo por puro placer de dejarlos allí botados.

Ese mocoso, al igual que sus jefes, podría ser su perdición.

 **Eso es to- Eso es to- Eso es todo amigos.**

 **OtakuLife121:** **Me encanta que te encante(?) Pues sí, Squalo lo obligo pero siendo un asesino obviamente no le haría caso, así que prácticamente fue decisión propia hacer a Hayatin su amigo. Y bueno, hay personas con mucha carisma en el planeta.**

 **Txuricata: Tú sabes que yo te amo, y no, no es Basil. Sabes, sin ti creo que no podría sobrevivir, no me di cuenta de ese error. Me encante que te encante. Aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Mel-yug15: Estoy para servir, mija. Mis amigos son loleros así que se me entraron muchas frases en la cabeza.**

 **PczZitoO: No todo puede ser largo en esta vida(¿) Denunciada lince intergaláctica de los campos floreados del Himalaya, a mí no me das dislike. Enana. OKNO. Pronto te darás cuenta de que más suave no es, pero este no es el momento. Mi Tsuna es especial, es todo lo contrario a los Au!Tsuna normales. Bye.**

 **Bye.**


	18. Sin parar lo imparable

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Akira Amano owns KHR and my soul.**

 **Advertencia: OOC con sentido, destrucción del canon y lo que venga.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

Era el último día hasta que las batallas por los anillos comenzaron, hacía un calor molesto y húmedo que iba desapareciendo conforme llegaba la tarde. Pasos se escuchaban en la tarde de ese día jueves: unos ligeros, otros fuertes.

Cualquier curioso hubiera salido a ver quiénes caminaban a esas horas afuera pero para sin duda serían los "chicos de Alaude" o el comité disciplinario con sus comunes patrullas a esas horas pero no lo eran, quienes caminaban eran el grupito más extraño que pudo haberse reunido en la vida: Ieyasu, G, Asari, Knuckle y Lampo (Daemon y Alaude no habían querido ir) caminando hacia la escuela secundaria en la que estudiaban.

Si la gente se fijara más, podrían ver a Reborn caminando por una muralla.

Estaba anocheciendo rápido en opinión del rubio del grupo, o estaba perdiendo el sentido del tiempo debido al nerviosismo, Reborn lo había estado entrenando duramente la última semana y sentía su cuerpo temblar a cada pisada que daba pero también sentía su cuerpo ligero. Observó a sus amigos, cada uno parecía demostrar su seguridad a la lucha de distintas maneras, de igual forma su nerviosismo; G fuma, Asari no suelta bromas cada 4 segundos, Knuckle no tira golpes al aire practicando y Lampo mantenía su mano fuertemente agarrada a la chaqueta de Ieyasu.

Agradece que su hermano no haya decido seguirlo como había dicho que haría, Tsuna se había puesto muy pesado últimamente, como si estuviera de mal humor de un día para otro e intentando fingir ser amable por la salud mental del resto. Lo mismo con el bebé de los Hibari.

Quizá era migraña, en caso de su hermano, y cólicos, en caso del niño.

Se tambaleo un poco cuando Reborn le saltó encima y lo distrajo de sus pensamientos ajenos a la situación actual. Ya habían llegado a la escuela, la que parecía haber cambiado completamente, estaba cercada con altos muros y un falso mensaje de reconstrucción (Incluso él lo notaba falso). Sin duda cosa de Vongola y Varia.

Notó a sus amigos observarle para continuar y entrar al establecimiento, soltó una sonrisa y continuo el paso, ligero y tembloroso sin mirar hacia atrás, pues sabía que sus amigos le seguían el paso.

En cuanto entraron sintieron inmediatamente el cambio de ambiente de la zona de recreo, estaba pesado y mantenía una sensación incomoda en sus jóvenes mentes.

― No son más que unos pequeños niños ― Una voz de extraño tono resonó por el patio, los chicos miraron hacia distintos lugares buscando a quien había hablado.

―Nada más que mocosos ― Una voz de tono mucho más grave y bajo se escuchó luego de unos segundos.

― Shishi, imagina que son adultos, después de todo, están en la mafia ahora ― una última voz sonó, más joven y burlona que la primera y la segunda.

G frunció el ceño.

Inmediatamente quienes habían hablado salieron a la vista de los menores. Un hombre que debía estar por los veintiocho, con gafas de sol y cabello teñido de distintos tonos y rapado de un lado, era alto y de piel clara. Otro hombre de al menos treinta y dos años: moreno y muy alto, de cabello en punta y bigote extraño. El último, que parecía de la misma edad que ellos, con el cabello rubio cubriéndole los ojos y una sonrisa espeluznantemente grande en su rostro.

¿No se le entumía la cara o algo? Sonreír así no era normal. Para nadie.

― ¡Tú! ― El pelirrojo se acercó hacia el rubio con una expresión furiosa en su rostro y lo agarro por el suéter sacudiéndolo bruscamente ― ¿Qué carajos contigo? ¡Aléjate de mi hermano y no te vuelvas a acercar a él! ―

La sonrisa de Bel simplemente creció mientras el resto observaba confuso (A unos se le notaba mas) mientras la furia de G crecía ¡Su hermano se la había pasado con un asesino tan peligroso como el mismo toda la semana!

― Esta situación no tiene nada que ver con tu hermano, se inteligente y date cuenta de eso ― La tormenta mayor se soltó fácilmente del agarre del otro asesino a sueldo ― A menos que eso sea pedir demasiado. ― con eso último dicho se alejó sin darle importancia al otro asesino.

Reborn descubrió rápido la situación pero no estuvo de más la explicación de G hacia su amigo de cabello rubio acerca del porqué de su actuar. Ninguno se movió de la zona en la que estaban quedándose tan solo a unos metros de los hombres de Varia sin cruzar palabras con ellos en un silencio casi incómodo pero que era necesario no interrumpirse. Al cabo de unos minutos nuevos pasos se escucharon, Los jóvenes voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provenían encontrándose con quien se habían enfrentado perdiendo de fácilmente: Squalo, en sus brazos, un infante de la misma edad de Reborn, con una capucha negra cubriéndole el rostro, usando como una mini versión del uniforme de Varia.

― ¡Capitán! Ya se estaba tardando demasiado ― comentó Bel con un falso tono de reproche, Squalo no le contesto ― ¡Oh vamos! Dame a Mammon ― pidió cual niño caprichoso pero no fue tomado en cuenta seriamente por su equipo mientras G le continuaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

― Ha pasado tiempo, Viper ― Señaló Reborn, quien había abandonado los brazos de su estudiante y ahora estaba de pie en el suelo. El otro bebé salió de los brazos del joven adulto de cabellos azulados y se quedó flotando en el aire impresionando a los jóvenes guardianes.

Knuckle susurró un pequeño "extremo".

― ¡No me llames así! Soy Mammon ahora― respondió el infante flotando tranquilamente hacia el asesino de cabello rubio, quien le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

― ¿Squalo, no? ― Asari pregunto acercándose hacia el hombre mayor ― El otro día nos barriste fácilmente pero eso no se volverá a repetir ― El capitán volteo a verlo esperando una respuesta a ese comentario ― Mi viejo y mi hermano me enseñaron el mejor estilo de espada: Shigure Souen Ryuu, es invencible.

El espadachín mayor podría haberse carcajeado ahí mismo pero la cinta en sus labios se lo impedía, por lo tanto, se limitó a entornar los ojos y continuando su camino hasta un lugar más lejano; Asari no se molestó por ello, quizá a causa de su empatía, y continuó sonriendo como siempre.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar, con un tono de heavy metal a volumen máximo, Ieyasu salto en su sitio al igual que Lampo, G se tapó los oídos al igual que Asari y el hombre de cabello teñido, el resto lo había tolerado.

― ¡Contesta tu mierda! ― exclamó una voz que el grupo de adolescentes no había escuchado antes, ronca y grave pero aun así de aire juvenil, Ieyasu como acto reflejo saco su teléfono y tecleo la opción para contestar sin buscar el origen de la voz.

La línea se mantuvo en silencio por unos cortos segundos hasta que se notó con claridad el sonido de una respiración agitada y balbuceos sin sentido.

―Hermanito ¿Por qué no me contaste que ibas a pelear? ― Reborn frunció el ceño sin llegar a ser notado ― No te cuestiones, yo lo sé todo ¡Y no, no estoy yendo a ayudarte ni nada! Son tus asuntos.

― ¿P-por qué me llamas entonces? ― El rubio no podía estar más nervioso, solo hermano decía que iría a pelear pero entonces ¿A dónde iba?

¡Sin duda no debía ser bueno!

― **Alguien decidió que sería divertido quitarme la PC y estoy en procesos de sacarle la mierda a patadas en la cara ―** Ieyasu hizo un gesto de desagrado y le reclamo que eso estaba mal ― **A mí no me jodas con eso, tú te vas a agarrar con quien sabe quién y no te estoy reclamando,** ** _weonsito_** **. Ahora anota: Costillas, cuello, genitales, codos, estómago y ataca desde la espalda no importa las falacias que te diga ese bebé salido de la mazmorra más oscura y baja del sexto anillo del jodido infierno, y no lo digo yo: lo dice la biblia, créelo.** ―

Los sentimientos eran contradictorios entre los reunidos: Squalo reconocía la irreverente voz del chiquillo que era gemelo del "futuro" Vongola decimo* y no le sorprendía que hablara tanta tontería recordando su primer encuentro. Reborn quería matar al maldito mocoso. Asari y G, en pocas palabras, respetaban al chico por ser hermano de su mejor amigo y por eso no tenían una gran impresión sobre él. A Bel le sonó parecido a Hayato mientras Lussuria y Levi solo pensaban que era un mocoso que sabía de la vida (Atacar por atrás es la clave).

Squalo observó a su jefe sonreír ladinamente hasta aguantarse un risa, aparentemente le agradó que hubiese mandado al mejor asesino del mundo, directa o indirectamente, a la mierda.

Se sentía decepcionado.

― **Bueno, eso sería mi mensaje. Si no te sientes capaz, lo mismo para tus** ** _cuates_** **: solo salgan, perder la vida no vale la pena a menos que en realidad seas capaz de morir por un ideal propio o ajeno. Te lo digo por experiencia y si las cosas se salen de control llámame, ignora a ese bebé y sigue las responsabilidades correspondientes a tu edad y no te rindas** ―la llamada se cortó tras ese último mensaje dejando a su hermano en silencio y confundido, y no era al único.

Ieyasu guardo su celular con inseguridad, preguntándose si realmente quería pasar por todo eso; si, había aceptado ser el Vongola Decimo y todo pero ahora parecía solamente haber cedido por la presión y el ataque de Squalo: porque se sentía débil. Observó a sus compañeros y amigos: lo hacía por ellos y el mismo, no por Reborn, Nono o Dino.

― Somos Cervello y nos encargaremos de enjuiciar "La batalla por los anillos Vongola"―

Escuchó ambas femeninas voces hablar al unísono, ni siquiera se había fijado en la llegada de ellas o el jefe de Varia, pero continuaba observando a los suyos, así ganándose un golpe de Reborn en la cabeza: no se quejó en lo absoluto.

― La primera pelea será mañana a las doce de la noche por el anillo de la tormenta: Gokudera G vs Belphegor Di Sacra ―

Pudo ver a su mejor amigo enviarle una densa mirada al rubio de Varia y escuchar un burlona risa del otro.

 **Eso fue todo.**

 **Mis más sinceras disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, siendo sincera, no tengo escusa.**

 **DemonOfSpace: Wellcomm, y para Fran falta bastante.**

 **PczZitoO: jojojo, pues que lastima que te guste(¿) Hayatin es mestizo y todo pero nacio en España, así que no es Italiano.**

 **Txuricata: Tal parece que no, jajaja. Qué bueno que cumpla tus expectativas y lamento la demora. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **mel-yug18: Tenía que haber una explicación, tengo manía con el tiburón.**


	19. Duelo de tormentas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pa' que te digo si ya sabes?**

 **Advertencias: OOC con sentido, Destrucción del canon, y sangresita.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

Tal como el día anterior, se reunieron para ir a Nami-chuu, que era sede de lo que era llamada "La batalla por los anillos Vongola", Ieyasu pensaba que no debería recibir el nombre de "batalla" debido a que eran máximo 14 personas luchando.

Bueno, él solo debía salir vivo y proteger a los suyos ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Esa era la cuestión.

G no había aparecido al encuentro fuera del colegio y eso le preocupó ¿Le habría pasado algo de camino? No, eso era imposible ¿Habría huido? ¡Más que imposible!

Sujetó fuertemente la mano de Lampo, quien parecía algo inquietado también, y recibió un apretón de vuelta. Asari mantenía una sonrisa emocionada al contrario de Knuckle que estaba bastante callado.

No había visto a Reborn desde las seis de la tarde.

Cuando entraron, siendo ya las once y media de la noche, se encontraron con todo Varia esperando relajadamente: se notaba que no los tomarían en serio. El rubio volteo su vista y vio a G sentado en el muro que llevaba al ala norte de la secundaria; fumando con ánimo. Él de cabello rojizo le mando un saludo con su mano y volvió a concentrarse en quien sabe qué.

Si Ieyasu hubiera prestado mayo atención hubiera notado que la chaqueta roja que usaba su mejor amigo le quedaba pequeña y había un montón de flechas sin punta en su mano.

El rubio observó al jefe de Varia: Xanxus, el tipo le daba escalofríos. Sus ojos rojos eran inquietantes y le daban una mala sensación, una insana curiosidad por verlos de cerca y arrancárselos. Desvió su mirada rápidamente para eliminar esas imágenes de su mente ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso? ¡Él no era ese tipo de persona! No, no lo era. Definitivamente no.

Aquellas mujeres de extraña cabellera rosa volvieron a aparecer, dijeron que la pelea de tormentas estaba a punto de empezar. El chico con corte de hongo y sonrisa escalofriante se encamino hacia el centro del lugar y G hizo lo mismo unos segundos después. Las mujeres indicaron la zona en que se enfrentarían con sus manos.

― Pondremos en marcha Turbinas de huracán como está dentro del edificio– mostraron una gran máquina de curioso aspecto ― están en varios lugares del campo.

― ¿Turbinas de huracán? ― murmuró G curioso.

― Tiene cuatro rejillas de ventilación y están diseñadas para crear una poderosa ráfaga al azar― continuo la otra Cervello.

― Entonces esta es un verdadero campo de las tormentas ― comentó Basil, los jóvenes guardianes no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Reborn estaba junto a él.

― Si te golpea una, saldrás volando ― dijo esta vez Knuckle. Bastante interesado en las maquinas. Se pudo escuchar un "Que locura" por parte de Asari.

― Habrá un tiempo límite para la pelea. Quince minutos en cuento comience la pelea, a menos que uno tome posición del anillo de la Tormenta ―

― Las bombas dentro de las turbinas explotaran en turnos y destruirán el piso completamente.

Ieyasu frunció el ceño, si ninguno obtenía el anillo dentro del límite de tiempo ambos morirían.

― Si nadie lo logra, significa que ninguna era digno de convertirse en el guardián de la Tormenta.

― Tiene sentido ― comentó el bebé en Armani ― En el peor de los casos, destruirían en anillo también. Esa persona debe pensar que el guardián de la Tormenta no importa. ―

G se preguntó quién podrá pensar semejante estupidez: todos los guardianes eran necesarios para mantener un equilibrio. Aparentemente, el arcobaleno pesaba de la misma manera. Xanxus analizó cuanto se demoraría Bel en ganar.

― ¿Una pelea a muerte? ― el rubio asesino sonrió aún más ― Eso será sencillo. Más te vale dar una pelea decente, Red Smoker. A menos que te hayas oxidado.

― Cuida tus palabras. Pues quien caerá aquí puede ser otro. ― contestó el pelirrojo encaminándose al edificio sin mirar atrás.

Desde la lejanía el doctor Shamal observaba al que fue su pupilo por corto tiempo. Si perdía y vivía le necesitaría cerca, si ganaba igual. A vista suya, era imposible para la problemática tormenta salir de allí sin heridas.

―Dino, Colonello, Lal y Shamal ¿Por qué hay personas tan poderosas aliados con ellos? ― pensó Squalo desde una esquina, casi escondido― ¿Todo es debido a ese arcobaleno?

Bel comenzó a moverse hasta el edificio también, y solo cuando ambas tormentas estuvieron en el tercer piso Cervello volvió a hablar.

― Debido a que el campo es muy amplio, transmitiremos la pelea desde el área de los espectadores. Está prohibido que los espectadores entren en la pelea, aquel que lo haga quedara descalificado de la pelea y se le dará el anillo al lado contrario.

― hemos confirmado que ambos participantes tienen la mitad del anillo―

Dentro del edificio, las tormentas mantenían una muy tensa charla.

― Flechas ¿No? Puedo saberlo con solo mirar ― la risueña voz del mayor resonó en los oídos de G y el solo gruñó. El rubio se acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro― tus hombros están muy tensos, shishishi ― se volteó y comenzó a caminar ― como asustados.

"No puedo perder" pensó G "Decimo, hermano… Definitivamente"

― Por el anillo de la tormenta: Belphegor Di Sacra vs Gokudera G ¡Comienza la batalla! ―

G inmediatamente lanzó una de sus flechas con la ballesta que había permanecido oculta en su brazo derecho. Esta voló rápidamente hacia el rubio quien no parecía inquieto de ninguna forma.

"Una falsa" pensó Bel.

La flecha exploto a medio camino llenando el pasillo de humo. G preparo otra flecha conjunto a una canica violeta. La canica se abrió dejando estallar una pequeña cantidad de llamas de la nube triplicando la cantidad de flechas que viajaban hacia el otro. Bel simplemente metió una mano a su bolsillo y sacó, en apariencia, una cuchilla y la lanzo hacia las flechas de G. La cuchilla rápidamente se convirtió en diez y rompió las flechas fácilmente continuando hasta el de cabellera roja.

G cargo nuevamente su ballesta con una flecha de punta roja y la lanzó con una increíble precisión hacia una de las cuchillas. En cuanto hicieron contacto, la flecha exploto de llamas de la tormenta consumiendo las afiladas armas de Belphegor. Este solo sonrió sacando otra cuchilla de su bolsillo, la dejó casi flotando en el aire y la arrastro en medio círculo dejando dispersas un montón de cuchillas, cerca de veinte, que inmediatamente fluyeron a una increíble velocidad hacia el contrario. Gokudera echó a correr hacia una de las puertas del pasillo aprovechando que aun había un poco de humo en el pasillo.

Belphegor sonrió en cuanto escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, también con el choque de sus cuchillos en la madera. Dentro, G preparaba un mar de flechas: usaría llamas de la nube y de la tormenta combinadas esta vez.

Bel volvió a sacar cuchillas y entró por la ventana de la sala, rompiendo el vidrio y sorprendiendo a la otra tormenta; ambos lanzaron su preparado ataque al mismo tiempo, los cuchillos de Bel iban directamente hacia el de cabello rojos y las flechas de G rompían el aire multiplicándose con las llamas de la nube y las de la tormenta.

― ¿Sabes? ¡Podría usar ese truco tuyo! ― gritó Bel en cuanto una explosión se generó por el choque de las flechas y las cuchillas.

En ese mismo instante una inmensa corriente de aire mando a volar los ataques y a sus perpetradores. Una turbina de había activado pero aun así algunas de las armas habían llegado a su destino. G tenía una cuchilla incrustada en su brazo derecho y unos cuantos rasguños en la mejilla. Di Sacra, por su parte, mantenía una flecha cerca de sus costillas una gran quemadura que se dejaba ver gracias a que parte de su chaqueta y suéter fueron desintegrados.

Ambos estaban jadeantes aferrándose a las paredes para no ser arrastrados por la ventisca que la maquina ocasionaba mientras se concentraban en no ser impactados por alguna mesa o silla que sobrevolaba hasta estallar en alguna pared o salir volando por las destruidas ventanas.

En cuanto vio a el de Varia sacar nuevas cuchillas preparando nuevo ataque, esta vez con sus propias llamas de la tormenta, se coordinó y de un salto hacia la maquina por arriba y con su mano izquierda envuelta en llamas atacó la turbina hasta atravesarla e inmediatamente lanzó una flecha, con las misma combinación de llamas de la nube y llamas de la tormenta, hacia el sonriente rubio. Bel, sin dejarse intimidar de ninguna manera arrojó su propio ataque hacia el menor. Todos los objetos explotaron antes de conectar con los chicos.

Una gran corriente de humo se dispersó en la habitación bloqueando la vista de las cámaras y los muchachos.

Ieyasu se sentía abrumado por la fuerza que se había desencadenado en la batalla. La primera vez que había vivido algo similar era con Daemon, y ni siquiera se acercaba un poco a la situación de ese momento. Estaba terriblemente asustado y preocupado por G. Él sabía que su mejor amigo era fuerte y siempre se lo recordaba pero aun así sentía que algo no estaba bien,, y no era simplemente porque estaban en una situación de vida y muerte.

Cuando la turbina se activó casi le daba un maldito infarto y cuando vio la cuchilla en el brazo de G se sentía a punto de explotar. Asari y Knuckle observaban asombrados por las técnicas de ambos asesinos ¿Entonces esa era la fuerza de dos asesinos profesionales? Era abrumador. Lampo estaba más que asustado pero mantenía una posición fuerte pero sus ojos y sus piernas temblorosas lo delataban.

Los arcobalenos, Dino, Basil y el resto de Varia estaban absolutamente concentrados en las tormentas: sin duda ese era su elemento viendo el destrozo que estaba quedando en el edificio. Ambos ejecutaban sus movimientos con una excelente precisión.

― ¡Ocho minutos para la detonación de las bombas! ―

Ieyasu estaba sufriendo una crisis nerviosa.

Dentro del edificio ambos combatientes yacían con quemaduras en todas las zonas visibles del cuerpo y sangrando por otras pero ambos seguían de pie, ahora con la turbina completamente destruida. Ambos se apresuraron atacar en cuanto escuchar el tiempo que quedaba.

G tomó las bombas que se encontraban dentro de la Turbina y con un encendedor las encendió y arrojó hacia el rubio pero se cortaron a medio camino.

― Entonces eso era ― dijo el adolescente mientras restregaba su hombro.

―Demoraste bastante, shishishi.

Inmediatamente G conecto con sus llamas para lanzarlas por toda la sala: destruyendo casi todo lo que quedaba de ella. Cuando ambos se preparaban para volver a la pelea cayeron a al suelo agotados, pero rápidamente volvieron a ponerse de pie.

Bel mandó otra ronda de cuchillas y G lanzo otro mar de flechas con llamas de la nube de la canica. Nuevas explosiones y nuevas heridas florecieron.

― ¡Cuatro minutos! ―

― ¡G, sal de ahí en este maldito instante o no te lo perdonare! ― la voz de Ieyasu resonó por los altavoces. ― No importa el maldito anillo o el ser el jefe de Vongola ¡Si alguno de ustedes muere no me lo perdonaría nunca! ¡Así que ven aquí o yo mismo te bajaré! ―

La voz del joven celo se oía con fiereza y seguridad, y cualquiera que lo estuviese viendo podía decir lo mismo: estaba marcando la posesividad de un cielo y sus principales preocupaciones. Y esas preocupaciones eran sus guardianes y familia.

G observó como su oponente cesaba cualquier nuevo ataque, prestando atención a las palabras de Sawada. Se sentía obligado a obedecer y como si cada uno de sus músculos se tensase para irse. Se quitó el anillo y lo entregó al rubio. Ambos corrieron con todo lo que podían hacia la salida del edificio antes de que las bombas sobrantes explotaran.

En cuanto el rubio más joven diviso a su mejor amigo corrió hacia él y, con una fuerza que no sabe de dónde sacó, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos para que no se cayera.

― Esta bien, ese tonta anillo no es nada comparado a ti, G ― comentó Ieyasu a su oído mientras sujetaba fuertemente a la tormenta.

Asari se acercó rápidamente para ayudar a sostener a G, luego siguió Knuckle y por ultimo Lampo. Todos diciéndole a G que no importaba mientras él estuviera bien.

Reborn se sentía orgulloso por la unidad de elementos.

― El ganador del anillo de la Tormenta: Belphegor Di Sacra. ―

Por otro lado, el rubio era llevado en los hombros de Squalo, quien se negaba a dejarle en el suelo pese a los reclamos del rubio y de Xanxus.

― La próxima pelea será: Sol.

Knuckle alzó la vista expectante.

― Sasagawa Knuckle vs Lussuria, mañana a las doce ―

 **Y eso fue. Me encanta narrar peleas pero no quería hacerlo muy largo (No fue un final forzado, de verdad)**

 **mel-yug15: yo siempre altero las cosas *pacman*. Que bueno que te haya gustado.**

 **Txuricata: La llamada era necesaria, en el próximo capitulo explicare en que iba Tsuna. Pasara algo especial con Fran: pero no se que es. De nada, gracias por esperar.**

 **OtakuLife121: No podía faltar, la verdad. Tsuna es mi conejillo de indias junto con Hibari: ya explicare que paso con ello. Yo tampoco.**

 **Yo estoy casi igual pero mi promedio me salvo y no me quitaron mi alma (PC). Yo solo tengo el poder de escribir y dibujar semi bien pero quizá algún día haga un web-comic de esta historia.**

 **Si, exactamente, algo harán pero no ahora, si no en (spoiler). En el próximo capitulo contare la travesía de Tsuna.**

 **Cuenta con eso, algún día lo sabrás *mirada al horizonte*. Aquí tienes~**

 **Nos vemo'~**


	20. Detrás de Escena

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Tanto la serie como los personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **Advertencias: OOC con sentido, destrucción del canon y referencias a Jojos.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

Tsuna estaba teniendo un mal día y algo le decía que se volvería peor. Un sexto sentido o algo así. Necesitaba decirle a alguien lo mucho que la vida lo odiaba (No a él, a ese alguien) y que debería suicidarse pues era una vergüenza para la raza humana. Con esfuerzo no lo había soltado al lado de alguna persona con signos de ser "emo" o "suicida", pues odiaba a ese tipo de gente y sin duda le mataría él mismo.

Bueno, en otras cosas, hoy saldría con Chrome y el pequeño Kyoya para recorrer la ciudad y comprar algunos dulces para su próximo video.

Con el cabello completamente peinado hacia atrás y se había echado gel para mantenerlo así, y usaba unas gafas negras: le daban un aspecto duro y mayor. Llevaba puesta una camiseta roja sin mangas y sin cuello, una chaqueta con capucha del mismo tono y los pantalones negros algo ajustados. Traía botas militares completamente lustradas, un reloj en su mano izquierda y un collar con el símbolo de un martillo colgando en su cuello.

Observó a Chrome acercarse con su pequeño hermano en brazos y a la gente huir a cada paso que daba. Estaba hermosa, para él, cualquier cosa que usara se veía bien en ella. Incluso un pijama.

La de cabello morados no era de usar vestidos y esa ocasión no sería especial. Su cabello estaba suelto como siempre pero arreglado de tal forma que no se desordenaría ni por el viento. Un chaleco negro colgaba por encima de sus hombros: tenía el cuello de tortuga y ondulaba conforme a la brisa que paseaba por el centro, una simple polera blanca debajo y pantalones de jean celestes, casi nada ajustados. Sus zapatos eran blancos, como recién lavados, y tenían un pequeño diseño de aves negras por el costado externo. Cargaba a Kyoya por dentro de su chaqueta.

El infante estaba casi completamente cubierto por una chaqueta de invierno celeste con capucha adornada por esponjosos algodones tanto dentro como alrededor de las aberturas de la chaqueta, usaba unos pequeños pantalones de algodón con distintos notos de azul en un diseño cuadrille y unos diminutos zapatitos blancos. La capucha cubría su cabeza de la brisa y el sol mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de la ropa de su hermana.

― ¡Chrome! ¡Amor mío! ¡Te ves bien! ― Tsuna no se aguantó a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos ganándose un fuerte golpe de la chica en las cosillas. Y como macho que era, se lo aguantó. Observó al niño soltarse un poco de su agarre a las ropas de Chrome al oír su voz ― Pequeño ¿Qué tal? ¿Me extrañaste? ― Obviamente el bebé entendía un carajo de lo que el castaño decía pero bien se reía de las muecas y tonos raros que hacía el otro.

Chrome sonrió de lado ante la escena montada por el chico mayor y le entregó a Kyoya para que payaseara a gusto. ― Detén eso y vamos para lo que necesitas ― dijo comenzando a caminar hasta la tienda de dulces que concurría con su hermano en su infancia y ahora casi no visitaba. El joven adolescente sostuvo con gusto al infante entre sus brazos y llevándolo a lo más alto que pudiese estirándolos y rápidamente se detuvo después del comentario de la chica para seguirla a pasos agigantados.

Tsuna sacó su cámara y luego de encenderla comenzó una grabación apuntando a Kyoya, quien intentaba agarrar la cámara entre balbuceos.

― A-Tuna se presenta desde el centro del pueblo, ciudad, lo que sea de Namimori. He salido con una amiga y su hermanito a comprar todos los dulces que me sean posibles. ―La cámara se alejaba y acercaba dependiente de los intentos del infante por alcanzarla y llegaba a ser un poco mareante ― ¿Se han fijado que siempre hay algún weon que hace videos acerca de weas japonesas? Pues haré lo mismo, solo que desde el mismo Japón. Intenten esa, perras. ―

Cuidadosamente apuntó hacia el resto de las tiendas que se alzaban a su paso capturándolas momentáneamente en el lente de la cámara, mientras caminaba detrás de Chrome y, además, le apuntaba a ella de vez en cuando haciendo bromas acerca de para cuando se iban a casar: recibiendo golpes a cambio y unas cuantas carcajadas. Recorriendo la pequeña tienda casi por completo, buscando lo más extraño y los más lindo en apariencia entre las golosinas que se vendían. No duró mucho, de una hora y media no pasó, y el tiempo se había pasado tan rápido que se había quedado sin batería y tuvo que guardar antes de que perdiese todo lo grabado.

Estúpido Tsuna, te pasa por no cargar con baterías.

Después de unos minutos, prácticamente Chrome le había arrebatado a su hermano para que el castaño cargara con sus propias compras y no se viera con el infante y las golosinas encima.

El clima estaba ligero a eso de las dos de la tarde caminando por la casi desierta calle que se ubicaba entre el centro y la zona más tranquila de la ciudad. Kyoya parecía negarse a dormir en los brazos de su hermana y desidia quedarse por encima de su hombro: jugado con su cabello y lanzándole gracias a Tsuna, quien las recibía encantado y mandando otras de vuelta como "¿Dónde está el bebé?" y "Tengo tu nariz". La chica estaba despreocupada junto a aquel que hablaba el japonés casi con asentó y no reconocía ningún problema hasta que su hermano ya no estaba en su hombro.

Fue una reacción en cadena. Tsuna soltó la bolsa y corrió incluso más rápido que la vez que fueron atacados en el centro por el tipo con la espada mientras Chrome inmediatamente procedió a arrebatarle a aquel desconocido su pequeño hermano, con los llantos de un asustado Kyoya Irrumpiendo en los oídos de los adolescentes. Sawada no se detenía y a cada momento daba la apariencia de correr más rápido (levantaba mucho las rodillas al correr) en un momento sujetó la muñeca del sujeto, cuando se encontraba muy cerca del extraño, y dando un salto de freno aplicando toda su fuerza en sujetar la muñeca derecha del tipo y en mantenerse quieto en el puesto. La inercia llevo al incauto a no poder detenerse o llevarse volando al joven continuando una carrera, Tsuna lo lanzó hacia atrás mientras que con su mano libre sujetaba el codo del hombre llevándolo hacia atrás; le quebró la muñeca y posteriormente el brazo. Entre los intentos de gritos ahogados del secuestrador, Tsuna mantenía agarrada la muñeca y ahora sujetándolo por la cintura: le lanzó hacia el suelo y antes de que el tipo intentase escapar o contraatacar procedía a tirar golpes de puño al rostro y tórax.

Chrome observaba un tanto sorprendida la violencia desmedida que aplicaba el chico contra el otro tipo mientras que el infante observaba un poco más calmado la figura que se colaba por detrás del castaño, de apariencia extraña y humanoide, con llamas recorriendo lo que daba la apariencia de ser un rostro cubierto por un bacinete medieval con visera redonda mientras que el resto de su cuerpo era anaranjado y parecía estar recubierto en distintas zonas con partes de una vieja armadura plateada: como hombreras, rodilleras, botas, peto y guantes. El niño parecía casi en trance observando aquella criatura y su hermana estaba esperando que el adolescente mayor se detuviera.

Tsuna no se detenía y a cada golpe el tipo entra más a la inconsciencia y su rostro de cubría de sangre al igual que los puños del castaño. El tipo era completamente extranjero, de japonés o asiático no tenía nada, Tsuna se fijó en que tenía el mismo uniforme que el imbécil de cabello largo. Se dedicó un momento a pensar, sin detener su golpes, en que parecía un abuso estar utilizando su Stand pero el muy maldito se lo merecía, intentó secuestrar a un bebé, uno que se encontraba bajo su protección. Determination Blows aumentaba sus capacidades físicas y mentales además de permitirle leer las mentes y sentimientos de las personas, eso sin duda era una ventaja. Obviamente no lo estaba usando a toda capacidad (viendo que apenas lo había conseguido) pero viendo lo que Varia quería conseguir y sus planes con los secuestros le ponían furioso. Sin querer comenzó a golpear más fuerte hasta el punto que la cara del mafioso estaba completamente desfigurada y su carne casi molida (Lo había golpeado en más en un lugar): el tipo tampoco respiraba.

La chica se dio cuenta del suceso y decidió hacerse cargo del resto. Las cosas habían entrado en el ámbito mafioso y si Tsuna asesinaba a alguien de la Varia no tendría repercusiones a menos que fuera de un famiglia y tuviera conocimientos de quienes eran, además, no habían testigos de que fuese el castaño quien asesinó al tipo, incluso si lo hubiesen fácilmente podía hacerlos callar. Observó al menor de los Sawada acercarse con la mirada tranquila y no parecía traer alguna otra intención de por medio más que calmar al, nuevamente, asustado Kyoya. Chrome se lo entregó casi sin mediar palabra más que un pequeño "Buenos golpes" y Tsuna tranquilamente, e ignorando las pequeñas gotas de sangre en su rostro, sus manos manchadas y el cadáver a sus espaldas, le sostuvo entre sus brazos murmurando arrullos.

Chrome encendió su celular para llamar a Kusakabe y pedir que ordenasen el desorden.

Por otro lado Yamamoto y Hayato se encontraban en el restaurante del padre del japonés conversando acerca de juegos y comics que habían salido y aquellos que ya llevaban años en el mercado. La plática era amena y no se cortaba inclusive si alguno de ellos no reconocía alguno de los temas puesto que no tenían exactamente los mismos gustos pero se entretenían averiguando sobre cosas nuevas. El intruso no se dio cuenta cuando tenía un cuchillo clavado a un lado.

El hombre inmediatamente saco su arma y apunto hacia el asiático comenzando un tiroteo de parte suya mientras Takeshi se dedicaba a esquivar y desvainar la espada que yacía oculta debajo de la mesa, a la par que el español sacaba su propia arma: un revolver. El de cabellos blancos aprovecho una distracción del mafioso adulto y disparó contra su rostro, acertándole al ojo en lo que su amigo aprovechó para cortarle la cabeza antes de que sus gritos fuesen escuchados. La sangre salpico en sus jóvenes rostros, en el suelo y en parte de la pared. Las balas perdidas habían dañado las paredes y el mostrador logrando hacer que Takeshi diera un largo suspiro.

― Pagare por esto, no te preocupes ― dijo el más joven mientras cepillaba su cabello hacia atrás― Es mas ¿Estas bien? ― Se acercó al asiático para comprobar que no estuviese herido.

― Estoy bien… Es solo ― se detuvo un momento para sentarse y dejar caer su espada al suelo ― Es la primera vez que mato, y bueno, lo estoy asimilando un poco ― soltó una risa, entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

Hayato se arrodilló frente a él y tomó sus manos mientras sonreía comprensivamente hacia él y le sonreía ― Es la primera vez que le disparo a algo vivo y la primera vez que veo a alguien morir, estoy tan asustado que podría llorar ― Takeshi logró sentir el ligero tiemble de su voz y sus manos ― Esta bien llorar, Takeshi ―.

Como si esas palabras fuesen mágicas un pequeño sollozo salió de los labios del japonés y se intensificaban a medida que los segundos corrían por el reloj. El de cabello negro se abalanzó a los brazos del español, quien protectoramente le dejó ser. Takeshi no estaba solamente llorando por el haber matado a alguien, si no, que aquello parecía haber sido el detonador de la bomba que se venía condensando desde hacía años; Su muerte, la espera de conocer, el reconocimiento de en verdad existir, el intentar ser fuerte para fingir que toda su vida pasada ya era simplemente eso: pasado. Hayato se quedó allí hasta que el otro estuvo completamente desahogado, sin preguntar nada.

Al final de todo Takeshi se quería quedar a ordenar las cosas pero Hayato lo mandó a su cuarto para que descansase la mente diciéndole que se encargaría de todo, el otro fue casi de mala gana, tropezando con el aire y terminando completamente cubierto de mantas en el futon. El de cabellos plata, del mismo modo que Chrome, llamó a sus "amigos del otro lado" para reparar el restaurante y eliminar el cadáver que aún se encontraba en el suelo desangrándose.

Tsuna se encontraba en la casa de Chrome, se había duchado y cambiado de ropas (Las de Alaude le eran un poco pequeñas). Ya era de noche y Kyoya se negaba a dormir por lo que debía mantenerlo cerca para que no hiciese pataletas mientras la chica estuviese ocupada con el asunto del intento de secuestro, recordó que su hermano estaría luchando con esos tipos esta noche (Había usado su Stand para leerle la mente a todos los involucrados) y decidió llamarlo. Para mala suerte se quemó la lengua con un poco de té y Kyoya comenzó a quedarse dormido entre balbuceos.

―Hermanito ¿Por qué no me contaste que ibas a pelear? ― Pudo sentir a ese "infante" enviarle todo su odio a través del teléfono ― No te cuestiones, yo lo sé todo ¡Y no, no estoy yendo a ayudarte ni nada! Son tus asuntos.

― ¿P-por qué me llamas entonces? ― La voz de su hermano se oía extrañada y confundida

Qué lindo.

― Alguien decidió que sería divertido quitarme la PC y estoy en procesos de sacarle la mierda a patadas en la cara ― Con aquello se refería a que Chrome estaba en procesos de deshacerse del cadáver y que todo eso debió haberlo dicho en tiempo pasado. SU hermano le reclamó el hecho de que eso no era correcto ― A mí no me jodas con eso, tú te vas a agarrar con quien sabe quién y no te estoy reclamando, weonsito. Ahora anota: Costillas, cuello, genitales, codos, estómago y ataca desde la espalda no importa las falacias que te diga ese bebé salido de la mazmorra más oscura y baja del sexto anillo del jodido infierno, y no lo digo yo: lo dice la biblia, créelo. ―

Si, definitivamente podía sentir un montón de maldiciones intentando arrancarle la piel. Bien sabía que no debía de cuestionar aquel método de entrenamiento tan eficaz pero prefería las formas tradicionales: Experiencias más ejemplos y contacto visual.

― Bueno, eso sería mi mensaje. Si no te sientes capaz, lo mismo para tus cuates: solo salgan, perder la vida no vale la pena a menos que en realidad seas capaz de morir por un ideal propio o ajeno. Te lo digo por experiencia y si las cosas se salen de control llámame, ignora a ese bebé y sigue las responsabilidades correspondientes a tu edad y no te rindas―

Cortó la llamada sintiendo que había dicho todo lo necesario a Giotto. Dejando su celular en la mesa, tomó a Kyoya en brazos para mecerlo y que empezase a dormir rápidamente: había sido un día difícil. Había logrado enterarse por Hayato que también fueron a casa de Takeshi para quien-sabe-que y el mayor le cortó la cabeza y quedo en un estado cercano al trauma y tuvo que comprarle remedios debido a que se enfermó por llorar. Ahora, echado en el cómodo sillón de la casa de los Hibari, con el infante de cabellos negros durmiendo en su pecho decidió que también podría dormir tranquilo un rato. Estaba tranquilo sabiendo que Bianchi y Alaude habían protegido su casa de cualquier ataque.

Cuando la de cabellos morados estuvo finalmente en casa tuvo que buscar unas cuantas frazadas y mantas para lanzarlas encima de Tsuna y abrigar a su hermano.

 **Lo lamento mucho, mucho.**


	21. Aviso que avisa

p style="text-align: center;"strongRealmente lamento estarme demorando tanto en actualizar, pero como todos ustedes (O la mayoría) tengo deber escolares./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong¡No se preocupen! No lo voy a abandonar ni mucho menos borrarlo:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongCuando tenga la oportunidad de vacaciones de invierno estaré reescribiendo /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongtodos los capítulos y subiendo una historia que eliminé, conjunto a un capitulo nuevo de "Dos llamas"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong-Sinceramente avergonzada/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongLev-Seth./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	22. Chapter 22

Okey, ha pasado un tiempo y a pesar de que tengo más que claro de que no debería postearlo acá lo haré de todas formas:

Queridos Lectores, fieles de mis letras, vengo a disculparme por todo este periodo de ausencia sin sentido; habiendo no dado la verdad y solo excusas, sin cumplir la promesa de la actualización ni el supuesto reescrito de esta obra. Varias veces he pensado en volver pero no he tenido el coraje de hacerlo y darles lo que se merecen, pero ya se acabó.

He estado recordando este pequeño sitio del que disfrutaba tanto, donde plasmé mis ideas, ideas que ustedes disfrutaban de leer incluso con sus errores (¡Vaya errores que tienes, obra mía!) y volviendo a leer sus comentarios, aquellos que tantas ganas me daban de continuar escribiendo y halagos que me llegaban a avergonzar al considerarme indigno de ellos (Ahora más que nunca) he tomado esta decisión:

Desde ahora "Con dos llamas de Frente" volverá a ser escrita desde un mismo comienzo, con ideas nuevas y habilidades mejoradas que ustedes merecen tras tanto aguante de mis injusticias.

Espero, humilde, que este mensaje les llegue y finalmente espiar mi culpa.

-La Neah (Anteriormente Lev-Seth)


End file.
